


The Tangled Web.

by CatchingMoondust



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingMoondust/pseuds/CatchingMoondust
Summary: The jig is up. A tangled web of lies, broken. The two lives she created close to colliding. But what will happen next? Will Jean choose the alluring barista that had her captivated from the moment they met. Or will she choose her husband and child, her family.Following the events of season 1. Episode 10.
Relationships: Diane Hart | Jean Holloway & Sidney Pierce
Comments: 35
Kudos: 45





	1. The Jig Is Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I only found out about this show five days ago and it's safe to say I'm obsessed. After binge watching the show twice in two days and reading and watching all the fan-fiction and videos I could find. I decided to try my hand at fan-fiction. This is my first time so critiques are greatly welcomed. I only hope I can do these two lovely ladies justice.

Game over. The jig is up. The game of cat and mouse coming to a climactic end. At least, that was how it should feel. Wasn't it? Shouldn't she be angry? Frustrated? Sidney wasn't sure how she felt. Her body seemed to know more than her mind in that moment as she paced like a prowling tiger in the shadows outside the school auditorium. 

She should leave. Get on a train and head back to her little apartment in Bushwick. But something kept her there. Or rather someone. Why keep kidding herself? Leaving now wasn't an option. The game they had been playing was far too enticing to run from. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy. Diane was married. She had a kid. Hell, Sidney was waiting outside the school right now having just crashed a speech on bullying. A speech, from maybe one of the biggest liars she had ever met. 

The signs had been there all along though, hadn't they? Diane...Jean...everything out of her mouth was like a magical mystery. One that kept you wanting more. Even if each word made the lies more clear. First she had a sister, a niece. Then no siblings. Hell, the beautiful little girl on her phone that night at the club had called her Mommy, hadn't she? Even if Sidney tried to pretend she hadn't heard it. The clue was there all along. 

Diane...Jean. She was always running off to God knows where. But that was clear now too. A husband and child. A well paid job, as a therapist. Sam's therapist! Sidney shook her head, a bitter huff of laughter escaping her lips as she pulled her cigarettes from the pocket of her coat along with the tiger lighter Diane had given her. She held the lighter carefully, like if she were too rough it would crumble into a million pieces, maybe even disappear. The lighter had been what she thought was a symbol of new beginnings, something special. Never before had Sidney received a gift, so simple, yet so special from someone she cared deeply for.

Pushing down the feelings it seemed to ignite, she lit her cigarette and took a much needed drag. With a sigh, she exhaled, leaning against the building. A round of applause could be heard sounding from inside. What would happen when people started to leave? Would Jean look for her? Or would she leave with her family? 

Family. Sidney took another drag of her cigarette, her head resting back against the building as she stared up at the night' sky. Her Diane had a family. Something Sidney wanted, wanting nothing more than to belong while also remaining free. Which is exactly how she felt around Diane and she thought the blonde felt the same. Or was that all lies too? No. Sidney had seen the look in her eyes that night at her apartment. The look when she spoke of a future together only to be interrupted by that damn pizza delivery guy. Oh how she wished she could go back to that night. To have told Diane she wanted that too. She wanted her.

But hadn't Jean looked relieved just now? The cat was out of the bag. Sidney knew who she was. She knew everything and yet she felt like she knew nothing all at the same time. Only time would tell of what was to come. All Sidney knew was that she wasn't ready to give up on her ageless creature just yet.

Another round of applause could be heard as Sidney finished her cigarette, stubbing it out against the wall. Her boots were silent in comparison to the sound of footfalls coming from the main doors. People were leaving, heading to their cars to head back to their perfect lives. Sidney scoffed at that. Clearly not that perfect. Especially if someone as incredible as Jean was looking for happiness elsewhere. 

Sidney made it to the edge of the building, peering round at the crowd of people. A crowd of parents that had gathered around..Jean. Her breath caught, gripping the wall as she looked at the blonde from afar. There she was, looking stunning as ever. The picture perfect family. Her husband, Michael stood beside her with a proud smile while Dolly gazed happily up at them both with adoration in her eyes. If she were to walk straight up to them, passing silently through the crowd only to invade the blondes personal space. If she were to kiss her right in front of her husband and child, would she choose her? Or would she spout more lies and push the beautiful brunette away. No, Sidney couldn't do that. She couldn't hurt Jean like that. Because it would hurt her, it would destroy all the lies she had worked so hard to protect. Or perhaps not as hard as of late.

The crowd parted somewhat as parents finished their praise of the blonde' speech and headed back to their cars. As the circle became smaller, it became clear that Jean was looking for something. Someone? And then, as if by magic, their eyes met and it felt as if every ounce of breath had escaped her lungs. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The tangled web of lies was broken. The magical spell, gone. But was that a smile, a smirk on those gorgeous lips that Jean had come to learn so well. Relief. Relief was what she felt and that's what spurred her own lips to turn up in a slight smirk. Sidney cared enough to follow the clues. To collect the breadcrumbs. Sidney cared enough to untangle her lies and to search out the truth from her tangled web. 

Blue eyes looked out over the auditorium as parents, children and faculty broke out in applause. Dolly looked so proud. Michael, though still angry, shone with pride too. But soon enough her eyes were scanning towards where her tiger stalked the shadows only to find the spot she occupied moments before, empty. 

Jean felt her heart clench but recovered quickly as the headmaster approached and shook her hand, thanking her for a job well done before ushering her from the stage. Plastering on her usual façade, Jean approached her family. "Mommy! That was great!" Dolly cheered, throwing her arms around her mother's waist before taking her seat. "Ditto." Michael nodded, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Jeans cheek. Swallowing, the blonde shifted in her chair but remembered to keep a smile on her face even though her mind was a mix of emotions. "Thank you." She spoke, her hand brushing through Dolly's short locks while her other hand rested against Michaels and gave a gentle squeeze.

Jean was thankful when the headmaster continued on with the night' agenda, taking the attention off of her and giving her a chance to think. Sidney was here. The enigmatic beauty that had captured her attention from the second she laid eyes on her in the rabbit hole. Jean never expected her life to take this turn. When she first entered the coffee shop, her only intention was to discover why Sam was so hung up on this curious girl. Instead, brown eyes captivated her and drew her in and from that moment forward, there was no going back. 

Sidney made the blonde feel alive. When they were together, Jean felt like she could finally breathe. For so long she had felt trapped, playing the perfect picturesque wife when all she wanted was an out. But an out, meant leaving Dolly and that thought unsettled her more than words could express. So instead she twisted her life into another, entangling the two in the hopes it would remain hidden. But the jig was up. Sidney's intelligence had caught up with her. 

Her lips quirked slightly but then fell all in a matter of seconds. Sidney had smirked, that was true. Her eyes filled with so much. But, would she be angry? Really she had every right to be. Jean had told far more lies than any other. But she had also been truthful, as truthful as she could be considering the danger she was in of her worlds collapsing in on each other. That thought sent her mind back to the night in Sidney's apartment when she could see her future clearly with her young tigress. 

Jean wanted nothing more than to stand up and excuse herself. To head outside and search for the girl that had enthralled her in more ways than one in such a short amount of time. But the blonde knew it wasn't an option. Michael would be far too suspicious and she couldn't risk causing any further problems with him right now. Even if she could sneak out, would Sidney even be waiting? 

A round of applause broke out, spurring Jean to quickly join in. Parents began gathering their things, standing to exit the building. Dolly was on her feet, full of energy as always as she practically dragged her parents from their seats and into the hustle and bustle outside the auditorium. 

As parents surrounded them, congratulating the therapist on her speech, all Jean could think of was Sidney. Her eyes scanning the car park for captivating brown'. Michael seemed to notice Jean wasn't fully in the moment as his arm slowly slid around the blondes lithe waist, drawing her into his side. "Are you alright Honey?" He asked, his head dipping down to whisper the words into her ear. Jean nodded, right as sparkling blues met deep, chocolate browns. 

Following Jean's line of sight, Michael's brows furrowed into a tight line. "Isn't that..the girl from the coffee shop?" He asked. Those eight words like a vat of icy cold water to the blonde beauties spine...


	2. A crack in the façade.

Both stood stock still, eyes locked with each other as the world faded out. Michael's words didn't register with Jean and Sidney didn't even notice him. All she cared for in that moment was the blonde. She felt a pull, like an electrical current that crackled whenever they were in each others' presence. All the brunette wanted was to go to her, to talk and figure things out. But then the spell was broken as her view of the blonde was blocked by the uptight man in a suit that had been to the rabbit hole only a few days prior. 

Her assumptions then had been true, without even needing to see the photograph on his desk. Sidney supposed that was why she had drawn a heart on the bag of coffee grounds. Even though her heart was denying all the blatant signals. Her mind knew the truth. Her mind had picked up each of the lies and stored it away. Keeping track and following the clues which led her to this very moment. 

Though Sidney's view of Jean was now blocked, it didn't stop Dolly from glancing in the direction her mother had been looking. Their eyes locked briefly, Dolly's entire face breaking out in a smile before she took off running. Running straight towards her.

Sidney was like a deer caught in headlights, unsure what she should do in that moment. Should she run? Hide? No, there wasn't anywhere she could go and even if there was, her feet seemed to be cemented to the ground. Rooting her to the spot to face whatever consequences were to follow her surprise arrival. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Jean felt so many things all at once from the second her eyes locked with the brunette beauties'. Relieved that her previous thoughts had been correct, Sidney wasn't angry. Or at least, not angry enough to have run. But at the same time, her two worlds were about to collide and she wasn't certain who would be damaged by the shrapnel in the fall out. Couldn't it be simple? Couldn't she have both? No. She would never be able to have that. But even now she longed for it. Longed for a way to make this easy on everyone around her. To avoid the hurt that was surely going to strike into each of their hearts in due course. 

She didn't have time to dwell on that though, not when Michael stepped in front of her with a dark look in his eyes. Back was the firm line of his lips, brow pinched together in contemplation. "Who is she Jean? Why is she here? What does a barista from a run down coffee shop have to do with you?" 

Jean bristled at his words, her eyes sharp as they finally met his. "She's a.." Before she could finish her sentence, sudden movement from Dolly drew her attention. Jean watched in what others could only assume was absolute terror, yet with an underlying hopefulness as her daughter took off towards the girl that held her heart. 

Michael's hand wasn't far from Jean's shoulder, almost as if he wished to shake his wife into action. To somehow compel her to focus on him and tell him the truth. But the look that crossed her features had his brow pinching impossibly tighter as he turned in time to see Dolly stopping before the brunette. "Dolly!" He shouted, flustered. Why had his daughter had such a strong reaction towards the woman? Did she know her too? He wasn't given long to ponder those thoughts as Jean brushed past him. He faltered momentarily, before he too was walking briskly across the parking lot towards the one woman he hoped held the answers to his questions. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"You're Mommy's friend!" Dolly exclaimed, looking up at Sidney with excitement. "You were on her call and when Mommy came home she said you were her friend. Is that right?" The little blonde seemed hopeful that her words were true. She had seen her Mommy with 'friends' before and she never seemed happy. The prospect of her mother finally having a friend that brought light into her life made the little girls' birthday wish even more significant. 

Sidney seemed to shift from foot to foot, opening her mouth and closing it a couple times. It wasn't often that the girl was left speechless. But in this instance she was out of her depth. Diane would surprise her, but she would almost always have a witty response and if she didn't. Well, a serious make out session always seemed to settle that. 

A jolt from her heart at that thought seemed to pull her back to the moment and remind her that two blue eyes were staring up at her patiently. Slowly, a smile tugged at Sidney's lips as she crouched down before the little girl. "I.." 

A shout from Michael had both their heads snapping up at once. Dolly didn't seem bothered by it at all, but Sidney was, standing quickly as she saw Jean marching towards her with Michael following not far behind. Usually the pair conveyed so many silent messages with their eyes, but in this moment both blue and brown were filled with what could only be described as panic. Neither wanted to lose the other. But to get out of this, another tangle of lies would have to be weaved. 

Sensing the somewhat awkward tension between the adults, Dolly grabbed her mother's hand, pulling the therapist closer to the brunette. "Mommy! This is your friend right? She's really pretty Mommy. Though she doesn't speak much. You speak a lot though Mommy." 

Sidney couldn't help but to snort at that, a rich, beautiful giggle that melted Jean's heart in an instant. The sound took her back to the same giggle that had escaped perfect lips at the art museum weeks before. "I'm sorry.." She spoke, brushing her hair back from her face. "I couldn't help it." She shrugged. Her eyes were filled with a playfulness that Jean knew all too well. Hearing the little girls words tickled Sidney. Especially since Diane wasn't always one for talking all that much. Seemed that was one difference she should commit to memory. Before either could say anything more however, Michael stepped forward, having also overheard Dolly's words. 

Michael eyed Sidney silently, looking her up and down before finally settling on her eyes. His arm looped around Jean's waist, drawing her closer, almost possessively, challengingly. He was intelligent. Of course. Being a lawyer he prided himself on his intelligence and capability to read people. But even Michael couldn't quite figure out what was going on between the two women. Not yet at least. 

A strong hand was held out towards the brunette. "We met briefly. The rabbit hole, correct?" Sidney seemed to eye his hand for a moment before finally taking it, brazen and proud in that moment as she grasped it firmly and shook. "We did. Little did I know my favourite customer was your wife." Her eyes sparkled as they met bright blues, causing Jean to clear her throat and shift in Michael's hold. Michael laughed, but it was humourless as he released Sidney's hand and looked down at Jean. "Well my wife is certainly an enigma." Michael knew Sidney was the same girl that had come into his office asking questions about Diane Hart. But outside the school wasn't a place for such conversations. 

Sensing the tension, Jean turned into her husbands' hold and her hand rose to rest against his chest. "It's getting late Honey. Dolly needs to go to bed. Why don't you take her back to the car and I'll meet you there in a moment." Jean was hopeful, counting on the fact that Michael would put Dolly above any argument that was sure to happen over this situation. 

Dolly was grumbling about having to go home to bed, hating the idea. But thankfully Michael chose to take the bait as his head finally dipped in a nod. Not before he leant down and brushed his lips briefly against his wife's, staking his claim. "Of course. We'll be waiting." Taking Dolly's hand, he turned towards Sidney and nodded once, eyes icy before strolling off towards the car. 

Sidney was tense, feeling sadness well up in the pit of her stomach after watching the kiss, no matter how brief. Jean seemed to sense this as she grabbed Sidney's hand and led her back around the side of the building and into the shadows. As they stood there, looking at each other, neither knew what to say. Sidney went to reach for her cigarettes but a hand on her arm stopped her. Looking up, she sighed, seeing the same mix of emotions in beautiful blues. 

"You're here." Came obvious words from soft lips. The blonde shifted a little as her hand slid down the brunettes' arm to take hold of her hand again, giving a gentle squeeze. "No shit Sherlock." Sidney sassed back, her shoulders dropping a moment later, her spark of anger deflating almost instantly. "I'm sorry..this is just a lot to take in." If she was honest, seeing Michael and Jean together up close had totally thrown her. 

Jean nodded slowly, her head dropping in thought. "I know..I..I wouldn't have been surprised if you had walked out and left. If you never wanted to see me again." Those words seemed to breathe life back into the younger woman. Her grip on Jean's hand tightening. "You really think I could just walk away? After everything?" She asked, her eyes burning with an intensity Jean had come to learn was something so simply Sidney. 

"No, I guess not." She murmured with a slight shake of her head. "I know I've lied a lot Sid..but the way I feel about you is real." The words were so soft Sidney wasn't certain what she had heard was true until the blonde lifted her gaze, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Sidney stepped forward, wanting to embrace her lover but Jean's hand on her chest stopped her. "We can't.." She whispered, looking away again. Checking to see if they were still alone.

Sidney let out a little growl of annoyance, pressing heavily into Jean's touch. "You feel that?" She asked, to which Jean could only nod, guessing the barista meant the strong beat of her heart. "That's real. And it's yours..if you want it." The words hung heavily between the two in the crisp nights' air. "Even with all the lies. I know what we have shared is real. I know you want me too. It's not going to be easy..nothing ever is. But it's worth it. You're worth it." 

Tears fell silently down Jean's cheeks, overwhelmed by Sidney's openness even after all she had done. When the baristas' hand rose to gently wipe the tears away, she allowed it, even allowing herself to lean into the girls' touch momentarily. It was safe to say the therapist didn't know what to say or how to think. She never expected Sidney to be so willing to forgive her. 

Sensing the older woman's distress, Sidney allowed a lazy smile to lighten her features as she leant forward and delicately brushed her lips against the corner of soft pinks. "Don't think you're forgiven..Diane.." She hummed, eyes twinkling teasingly. "But I'd say our game is far from over." 

The sound of a car horn startled them both apart, Diane quickly wiping away her tears. She shot an apologetic look towards Sidney, her eyes shining with hope. "I have to go..I'll text you." She promised, turning to walk out from the shadows. Sidney gripped her arm however and drew the blonde back into her embrace. "You'd better." She whispered, voice husky. Jean managed a light giggle of her own, eyes dark as their usual spark settled between them. "Easy tiger." She breathed, the same words she had said not long after they met. 

And just like that, a feather light kiss was brushed to the younger womans' cheek before the blonde beauty left the shadows. All Sidney could do was watch as Jean walked away with a deliberate sway in her hips, not looking back even for a second. 'Game on.' Sidney smirked to herself, turning to begin the short walk back to the train station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	3. The talks.

Dolly was an angel in the eyes of her parents. Without her, the car ride would have been unbearable. If it had remained silent, the tension in the air would have been stifling and if it hadn't, well you can imagine how it would have been spent. The mixed emotions radiating from Michael were clear as day. His hands gripped firmly at the wheel as he drove them back to their Connecticut home. The only time his grip seemed to loosen was whenever Dolly pulled him into conversation. 

Jean sat silently in the passenger seat beside him, trying her best to ignore the tension and focus on Dolly. Her mind was elsewhere, wrapped in thoughts of the beautiful brunette and thoughts of what was to come. Jean knew she had promised Michael no more lies, that she would give up everything to keep him. Including her secret life as Diane. In the moment she had meant it. Michael was her safe place. Her rock. He had stood by her through everything. Even when she had needed space to figure things out. But there was a part of her he would never understand. A part of her that needed to be free. 

"Mommy? Why was your friend at my school?" Such an innocent question. But dangerous like a double edged sword. It was definitely a question Michael was anxiously awaiting the answer to. This moment could make or break them for good and in that moment, Jean wasn't ready. Would she ever be ready to put her family in jeopardy? It certainly wasn't a conversation to be had in front of Dolly. 

"Well, she heard about my speech and thought it would be nice to surprise me." She lied effortlessly. Dolly, satisfied, returned to looking at a book she had pulled from her back pack. Michael wasn't so easily fooled as he glanced over at his wife with a venomous look in his eyes. His lips parted but words fell short when he received a deadly glare from Jean. It was safe to say that the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The journey home had taken a little longer than expected thanks to a couple drunkards on the train. Sidney didn't think she had ever felt more relieved to see her beat up, front door. Pulling off her headphones, she reached inside her pocket for her keys and moved to unlock the door. Her stomach plummeted when she realised it was already unlocked and she didn't have anything on her to use as a weapon. Could it be Tom? 

Cautiously the brunette pushed the door open and stepped inside. As usual her shared dog ran towards her, wagging his tail excitedly. So, no immediate threat at least. Crouching down, she ran soft pink fingers through his thick fur, petting his head. "Had any visitors tonight?" She asked, kissing the top of his head as she stood back up. Of course she knew he couldn't answer, anything other than an excited bark or wag of his tail was all he ever seemed to manage. 

When the sound of her slipping inside and heavily shutting the door still didn't draw anyone out, Sidney turned to remove her coat and throw it over a nearby chair. The last thing she expected was to see her ex emerge from behind the curtain of her bathroom. "You're home." He smiled with his usual dopey expression, looking almost as pleased as their dog moments before. 

"What the hell are you doing here Sam? How did you get in?" For a moment he looked like a smacked puppy at Sidney's sharp brush off, but he seemed to recover rather quickly. "I know where you keep your spare key Sid...I had to see you." He took a step towards her but her hand rose up to stop him. "No, don't come any closer. That key was for access while we were seeing each other. Not for you to let yourself in whenever you please." She snapped, her anger towards her love sick ex growing rather rapidly. 

As far as Sidney was concerned, they were over. Yes, she had texted him when she was high, but it was nothing more than a friendship to her now. She had her sights set much higher. On an enigmatic blonde that hadn't left her thoughts despite her best efforts. Really it's Jean she should be angry with. But she wasn't. At least not like this. Everyone needed to run now and then, didn't they? Why should she be blamed for that. 

"Come on Sid. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I didn't know how else to get you to see me. My therapist would kill me if she knew I was here." How Sidney held back a laugh in that moment was questionable, especially when it bubbled in the back of her throat, desperate to escape. But the young barista quickly pushed it away. She wouldn't expose Jean to Sam. It wasn't any of his business. 

"You're more worried about your therapist than Emily? Shouldn't it be your fiancée that you're worried about?" She questioned him. Sam visibly deflated before her eyes but still his eyes held a fight she was fast growing tired of. "I've had time to think..Jean..I mean..my therapist..she said that you emailed her. That you were worried about me. Is that true..?" 

Sidney bit the inside of her cheek, thinking quick on her feet. Diane had been lying again, trapped in thoughts of pushing them together. Was she trying to cover her own worries? Insecurities? They had so much talking to do, Sidney only wished it could happen now rather than being stuck here having a conversation with Sam and Jean with Michael. 

Letting out a huff when she realised time was quickly passing while trapped in her thoughts, she finally met his gaze. "I did. I figured out who she was and emailed her. I'm concerned for you Sam. I know you're still in love with me and you're settling for Emily." Sam instantly looked hopeful. "But just because I'm worried about you, doesn't mean I actually want to be with you." 

A wash of emotions crossed his darkened features in the low light of Sidney's Bushwick apartment. Sadness, desperation, hurt, anger? He crossed his arms over his chest protectively. "Well why not?" He practically whined. "We were happy, Sid. So now some woman comes along and you expect me to believe you're happy with her? You have never liked women Sidney!" His voice rose but Sidney didn't react, choosing instead to keep her gaze steady with his. 

Sidney had witnessed Sam's anger on occasion, knew he could lose his temper. But she wasn't about to let him bully her into something she didn't want. "There were girlfriends before you, Sam. One important one in fact. Talia." To say Sam was shocked was an understatement. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, scorned. 

"Because what happened before you was none of your business. We had fun, Sam. But things quickly got boring for me. We don't want the same things. We never have." Sidney knew she was being harsh, but she wasn't sure how else to make him listen. "But we do. We had fun Sid. You want to be happy. You want to feel like you're part of a family. I can give you that." He went to take a step forward but Sidney moved back, turning to open the door and hold it open. 

"I don't want you Sam. I'm with Diane and I'm happy. And even if I wasn't with her, I still wouldn't want to be with you. We're not good for each other." She cleared her throat, gripping the door like a lifeline that she so desperately needed in that moment. "Now, I'd like you to leave." 

Silence fell over the apartment for what felt like an eternity as Sam stared desperately at the brunette singer, hoping his dopey, puppy eyes could change her mind. But when she didn't seem to budge, his shoulders deflated. His hands clenched into fists as he grabbed his coat, storming towards the door only to stop right in front of Sidney. "Jean was right..keep the dog. I don't need any ties to a time waster like you." He spat. He wrenched the door from Sidney's hands so that he could slam it behind himself.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." Jean smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Dolly's forehead. The blonde slipped quietly from the room, leaving the door on the jar since Dolly still liked a little light in her room from the hallway. Once in the hall, Jean let out a sigh, reaching into her pocket for her phone. Three messages from Sam. D and two from S. Could something have happened?

"Coming?" Michael's voice stirred her from her thoughts as he brushed past her, heading towards the stairs. He was clearly newly showered and ready for bed. But Jean knew she wasn't going to escape this conversation that easily. With a simple nod that he didn't see, the therapist tucked her phone away into her pocket and silently followed her husband downstairs. 

When she reached the bottom, Michael was raiding the liquor cabinet, soon depositing two crystal glasses onto the coffee table in the living room with a generous shot of whiskey in each. Jean walked to the couch and took a seat on one end, tucking her legs underneath herself while Michael sat down heavily at the opposite end, leaving a chasm of space between the married couple. 

Silence rolled around them both, neither knowing where to start or what to say. Jean took a moment to really look at her husband, something she hadn't done as of late. He looked tired, hurt and maybe even angry. Some of that seemed to have ebbed away with the help of a much needed shower. 

Jean reached for her glass from the coffee table and took a sip. "Sure you don't have any emergencies to run off to?" Michael asked, finally drawing attention to the fact Jean had been staring at her phone upstairs. "I have a client trying to get hold of me. But he isn't in any immediate danger. Though I fear our marriage is..." "And who's fault is that Jean?!" Michael cut in abruptly, obvious anger in his eyes as he turned them towards his wife. 

Jean hung her head for a moment in genuine guilt. She never meant to hurt Michael, even if he didn't believe that. "It's mine, Michael." "Yes it is..wait.." Yet again the usually well put together family man cut in only to have the wind deflate from his sails. He hadn't expected Jean to admit it was her fault. 

"I've been distant and I've kept secrets from you. I love our life Michael. I love you and I love Dolly. But I needed space, I needed time for myself." The dark haired man scoffed at his wife's words, taking a hearty sip from his glass. "You're an adult Jean. We have a family. You can't run from things like that." The blonde sighed, feeling frustration growing in the pit of her stomach. She knew she didn't have any right to be angry, not really when it was her fault all of this was happening. But that didn't stop the emotions from welling up inside her anyway. 

"Why don't you just get to the point? It's not good going round in circles. I've admitted I was wrong. I've held my hands up." She spoke, exasperated. "What was she doing there Jean?" He finally asked, looking her way again. "You expect me to believe she's a friend? Or is she another client you've gotten too close to?" 

This time it was Jean's turn to glare. "Don't bring Melissa into this." She snapped. Taking a moment to compose herself with another sip from her glass before continuing. "She's a friend. On the days where I've escaped as Diane. She was someone I could talk to, spend time with." At least that was honest, even if it wasn't the whole truth. "You have friend's Michael, why shouldn't I?" 

Slamming his glass onto the table, Michael stood abruptly. "You have friends, Jean. You have Larin, the mothers at school. People your own age. What the hell could you possibly have in common with a little washed up barista anyway?" He snapped, his voice raising. His words sparked anger in the blonde too, glaring dangers at her husband. "So what, just because she works a coffee shop means she's not worth anything?" She snapped back. "She's smart, Michael, far smarter than she's given credit for. She's talented and funny.." 

Michael held up a hand. "Oh stop, if anything it sounds like you've got a crush.." He paused, looking straight at his wife now. But then he laughed, shaking his head. "No, that's ridiculous." He paced around for a moment or two before letting out another bitter laugh. "So what, you made up all these lies just to be friends with her? None of this makes sense Jean. How could a friendship with her be worth losing our marriage?" 

"You mean like your friendship with Catherine." The words made the room fall deathly silent as Michael finally stopped his pacing to look at his wife. "How did you..?" Jean smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "I have my ways. Besides. You shouldn't have left your phone out." Jean stood, stepping over to her husband. "I may have secrets, Michael. But you started it." Her eyes glimmered as her lips curved into a smirk. "Sleep well." And with that, Jean pressed a kiss to his cheek and headed up the stairs without another word. 

She wasn't sure what the future held for her marriage. It was no doubt over. But right now she couldn't bring herself to care. Sidney knew the truth and she hadn't run. Sidney wanted her despite her flaws and that was all that mattered now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got past the awkward conversations. Should I continue?


	4. I need you.

The morning light filtered in through the curtains, casting the bedroom in a soft orange hue. Blonde lashes blinked open slowly as Jean awoke to a new day. She didn't even remember going to bed. Michael obviously hadn't joined her, since she was alone and his side of the bed was still made. Seems the couch had been a more comfortable option for him and his thoughts.

Jean felt refreshed. The truth was out, at least in Sidney's eyes and it left the therapist feeling relaxed and excited for what was to come. Of course, there was still going to be struggles. They still had Alison to worry about, Tom, even Sam and that was without thinking about her family issues too. A soft sigh fell from her lips, deciding to put those thoughts to bed for the moment and focus on the now. The now being her phone vibrating angrily beside her. 

She reached over and swiped it from the bedside table as the call ended. Tapping the screen her eyes widened at what she found. Shit. Sam and Sidney had texted her the night before and she hadn't replied. She must have gotten straight into bed without thinking about it. Putting in her passcode, her thumb moved for the messages from S. Instinctively, but before she could so much as tap her screen, her phone began to vibrate again. 

Answering, Jean took a breath and brought her phone to her ear. "Hello?" "Oh Jean..where have you been. I've been texting. Calling. I need to see you. I need to see you now. Something happened. I need your help." Sam's voice filled the line, panicked. "Sam. Breathe. Tell me what's going on." Jean replied, keeping calm. Her mind however was on a rampage. This had to be to do with Sidney, Sam only ever behaved this way over Sidney. What could have happened? Now she wished she had checked her phone before falling asleep. 

"No! I can't do this over the phone. I need to see you Jean, please." Sitting up, the blonde stretched out and nodded though she knew Sam couldn't see. "Come in this afternoon. I'll free up some time for you." "Can't it be sooner?" Sam cut in, almost whining. "No, Sam. You know my office hours. Come in today, usual time. I'll see you then." There was a pause, his heavy breathing the only giveaway that he was still on the line. "Alright. Thanks. I'll see you later Jean." 

He seemed calmer at least as the call ended. Jean knew he wasn't a danger to himself. If he was, something would have happened the night before so at least she could rest easy on that front. But was he a danger to Sidney? She hoped not. Her phone was inundated with messages from the man, rambling about Sidney in dribs and drabs of what had happened. Their session would definitely be interesting, to say the least. 

Blue eyes looked over her phone, a smile tugging at her lips when she saw she had a few messages from S. Tapping the thread, the messages opened as the blonde settled back against her headboard. 

S. 9:14pm   
You looked really great tonight. I know things aren't going to be easy, but I'm glad the truth is out.

S. 9.22pm  
I wish we could have spent tonight together. I want to get to know you, Jean. I want to know everything.

Jean knew these messages had been sent while Sidney was on the train. She couldn't help but to smile at the thought of the gorgeous brunette. It wasn't lost on her that Sidney had begun using her real name, she only hoped that they could bridge the gaps between their lives and find a way to make things work. Scrolling down, her chest tightened at the sight of the next two messages.

S. 11.35pm  
Sam was in my apartment! Jean. He fucking let himself in. He was waiting for me when I got home. He wanted to make us work. But I don't want him. I want you...he knows I'm with Diane. But he doesn't know that you're Diane. I wouldn't throw you under the bus like that. He wasn't happy. 

S. 00.03am  
Jean...I know you're with Michael..I just..I need you. That talk with Sam was hard. But it was the right thing. My heart lies with you, not him. Just...text me back when you can.

It was unusual for the brunette to talk that way. Jean had only really seen her fall apart once and she knew she was to blame for that time as well. She was asking a lot of the young brunette but she knew the girl could handle it. Her young tigress was stronger than anyone else realised. Her fire was one of the things that attracted Jean. 

Thin fingers moved effortlessly across the touch screen, typing a response for the beauty to wake up to. Sidney wasn't always awake that early, living life on the wild side was obviously tiring. 

Jean. 07.41am.   
Morning..I'm sorry honey. Michael and I talked last night and I fell asleep straight after. I should have checked my phone first..forgive me? Sam had left me a bunch of messages and was calling me all morning. I have to see him this afternoon. How about I stop by for coffee on my way to work..I'd love to see your face. 

After hitting send, the blonde took a breath and closed her eyes. "Mommy!" Dolly's voice alerted her to her daughter's arrival right as she came barreling through the door. "Good morning Mommy." She grinned, rushing over to jump up onto the bed and give her mother a hug. 

Jean locked her phone and set it aside, wrapping her arms around the little blonde and giving a gentle squeeze. "Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Dolly pulled back, looking into her mothers' eyes with a bright smile. "Good.." Her face seemed to fall a little, brow pinching as she looked to the made up spot beside them. "Where's daddy?" She asked. 

Jean stroked her fingers through Dolly's short locks, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "He's already up and ready for work, silly." She tickled Dolly's tummy. "Now you my love need to go wash and get dressed." Dolly laughed and slipped off her mothers' lap. "Okay mommy!" She called, already out the door and part way down the hall. 

Jean smiled to herself, shaking her head at her daughters' antics. Pushing herself up and out of bed, the blonde headed into the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. Taking a quick shower and dressing in one of her fine pencil skirts with a white blouse. Her hair was brushed out, taking on the form of its usual wave as it dried. Once she had checked her makeup, she grabbed one of her signature coats, her phone and purse, heading for the stairs. 

"Yes. I'll be there soon. Goodbye." Michael's voice came from the kitchen, the sound of his phone hitting the counter out of frustration echoing around the lower level of the house. Jean set her purse on the couch, smiling at Dolly where her daughter now sat happily eating a bowl of cereal that her father had given her. 

"Good morning." Jean spoke, glancing her husbands' way for a moment. "Morning." He muttered gruffly, but when he saw Dolly lift her head he walked over and quickly placed a kiss on Jean's cheek. "Busy day?" She asked. "Yes. I'll probably be late tonight." He confirmed without any guilt. "Me too." Jean agreed. That seemed to draw the usually well put together mans' attention. "Oh really? And where will you be going that's more important than being home with our daughter?" 

Icy blue eyes turned on him in an instant, angry that he would even suggest such a thing. He put work and whatever else he wanted before his family, but that was acceptable? Dolly's brows pulled together, confused and little hurt by her father's words. "Nothing is more important. Right Mommy?" Jean instantly moved to her daughter, crouching beside where she sat. "Of course not sweetie." She smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Dolly seemed to be content with that, returning to her cereal. 

"Good. Then you'll pick Dolly up later." He smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "Right. I have to get to work. Bye sweetheart." Moving to his daughter, he dropped a kiss to her head and with a final look towards Jean, he slipped out of the kitchen, grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door. 

Jean bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want Dolly to know anything was wrong. Not yet. "Aren't you going to have any breakfast, Mommy?" Jean couldn't have been more thankful for the prompt in that moment, moving to make herself some toast. "Of course. Silly me. Hurry up though sweetie. You need to go brush your teeth and we need to get you to school." 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Sidney woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. She took a breath to steady herself, remembering where she was. She was in her apartment. Safe. Alone. She sighed, reaching around for her phone. She fell asleep waiting to hear from a certain mysterious blonde but a message never came. She hoped above all else that Jean's conversation with Michael had gone better than her own with Sam. What if the blonde had changed her mind? No. She wouldn't have. Somehow. They were going to be together. Even if it took time. 

"Fuck." The brunette cursed. Her phone was dead. She pushed herself up onto her feet and padded out into the living room in search of her charger. The clock on the wall read 11:38am so she had just under half an hour to get herself ready for work. She was always late. It was something they'd grown used to since she started working at the rabbit hole. 

After successfully finding her charger and plugging in her phone, Sidney headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Twenty minutes later she was dressed in tight fitted jeans, a white tank top and a red flannel shirt. Her hair was dry and make up was in place. Looking at the clock, she knew breakfast would be a miss as she grabbed her phone. 28%. That would have to do, for now. She could top it up at work. 

She powered up her phone, sticking her charger and headphones into her bag. Her coat slipped on easily and she was heading out the door, right as her phone signaled she had a new message. She stopped, checking it instantly. A smile lit up her face at the sight of Diane's name. That was something she would have to change. Right now though, Jean, Diane. It didn't matter. 

Kicking her door closed and locking it quickly, Sidney returned to her phone and read the message. Her smile grew, if that was at all possible. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Her fingers moved quickly over the touch screen. 

S. 12.07pm  
Like to keep a girl waiting, Jean. Just don't leave me waiting too long. 

Happy, she slipped her phone into her pocket, pulled on her headphones and hurried out of her apartment building and out onto the busy street to start her walk to work. Content in the knowledge that her beautiful blonde would be in her arms soon enough. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

After dropping Dolly at school, Jean had been roped into a talk with a few of the mothers that then resulted in being invited for coffee. It would seem that they were trying to build bridges and close the gaps they had been causing. That happened often when parents bitched about other parents, or their children. A hazard of school life it would seem. Adult or not. Perhaps her speech on bullying had been more helpful to the parents than the children after all. 

Her phone buzzed from its place on the table, waiting a few seconds before she reached for it. She smiled when she saw S. Pop up and it didn't go unnoticed. "Michael messaging you during working hours?" One of them joked. Blue eyes snapped towards the red head. "Something like that." She replied with a tight smile, slipping her phone into her bag. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Jean, it's nice to see a couple that still have their fire alive." 

The blonde was feeling more and more uncomfortable with this conversation, thankfully. She needed to leave. She wanted to get to the coffee shop before her appointment with Sam and no school mothers were going to come between her and a chance to see the brunette beauty. 

"Well this was fun. But I've got to get going. Got a train to catch." Jean spoke apologetically as she got to her feet, tucking the chair in after herself. "That's a shame, perhaps we can all do this again soon. Get the kids together." One of them prompted, to a chorus of "yes" and "that's a great idea." Jean nodded, smiling. "Of course. Text me." And with a wave to the mothers she slipped out before any more could be said. Finally she felt like she could breathe.

A short walk and she was at the train station, boarding the next one. She settled in a seat away from everyone else and finally pulled out her phone to check Sidney's message. She held back a light laugh at the girls words, feeling a stirring low in her stomach. That night they had shared in Sidney's apartment had been incredible. They had shared other moments since but they were always rushed. The young barista deserved better. Somehow, Jean had to figure out a way to give that to her. 

Jean. 12.51pm.  
Easy tiger. I'll be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being new to this, I'm unsure what tags to add to this story. If anyone has any ideas could you let me know please. 
> 
> Hopefully you're still enjoying. Let me know if I should keep going.


	5. Time.

The Rabbit Hole may be small, but it was always busy. The quaint little coffee shop always provided people with a way to relax or grab and go. Plenty of customers came through throughout the day searching out the coffee or tipple of their choice. Whether it be a pick me up in the morning, a way to help themselves through the day or a fancy of the night. Many people passed through those doors on a daily basis, but Jean was definitely the most out of place. 

Sidney remembered that day, the day the mysterious blonde had walked through the door and right into her life. She knew the second their eyes met that those beautiful blues were going to follow her wherever she went. They would from then on be the first thought she woke up to and the last she remembered before going to sleep. 

"Sid, c'mon. Customers!" Her head snapped up, pulled from her reverie by the sound of her colleagues' voice. "Coming." She called back, grabbing the washed bucket of cups and mugs, heading back out front. It wouldn't be long and Jean would be there, right in front of her. Her heart rate picked up at the thought. Jean wasn't even there yet and she was already distracted. If she kept this up, she would no doubt be fired before the month was out. 

The brunette set to, putting all the clean cups and mugs in their rightful places. Once she was finished, she started making orders, working the old coffee machine to fulfill each and every order called her way. It wasn't difficult to lose herself to the different aromas and sounds of the machine as she worked. 

Even without the distraction, Sidney could tell when Jean arrived. The usual chattering around the place quieted a little as people faltered mid conversation to look at the well put together woman that had walked through the door. Sidney was certain the same reaction would be had no matter where Jean walked into. The blonde had such an intriguing presence that even if she was not out of place, it was impossible not to look. Looking at Jean had definitely become one of Sidney's favourite things to do. 

Sidney was almost certain she could hear the sound of the womans' heels as she glided towards the counter. Of course that was silly, in a cafe full of chatter and especially with the coffee machine making a racket. But still, the young barista was entirely enthralled by the blonde and nothing would surprise her anymore. Not now she knew the truth. 

Finally, she looked up and the sight that greeted her sent sparks throughout her body, resulting in a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. Blue eyes lit up as a smirk danced across the older womans' features. Damn that smirk. Sidney was almost certain she had forgotten how to breathe. She was never like this, she always knew exactly what to say, she was always in control. But Jean had that effect on her. Jean left her breathless and wanting and she wouldn't change that for the world. 

"Hello Sidney." The blonde practically purred. Purred! Right in her place of work. Gosh, this woman would be the death of her. 

With her best game face on, Sidney wiped her hands on her apron and walked towards the counter. Beautiful, smouldering brown eyes were fully focused on the blonde now. Like a tiger stalking her pray, the brunette stepped up to the counter, leaning over it a little. "Well hello beautiful. What can I get for you?" Sidney watched the way Jean's eyes seemed to shine even more, that smirk replaced by what looked like a somewhat bashful smile. So, the younger woman had the same effect on the well put together therapist? That was definitely something she would put a pin in to remember for later. 

Stepping closer to the counter, Jean bit her lip and smiled. "An Americano please." Her eyes fluttered a little as she looked into captivating browns, falling to soft pink lips to watch as they curved up in a knowing smile. Brown eyes seemed to sparkle, as pink lips parted and her tongue peaked out momentarily to wet her lips. "Don't worry, I'll make it extra special." Sidney hummed and with that, she turned, walking with a little extra sway in her hips to the coffee machine. The barista watched as Jean paid her colleague for the coffee, putting a couple extra dollars in the tip jar too. Tips didn't matter to Sidney. Why did she need tips when she had the best prize of all already? 

Once the coffee was ready, Sidney snapped on a lid, taking hold of the to go cup, she sauntered over to the doorway that led to the backroom. Brown eyes met blues with a smile as the singer motioned for the blonde to join her. She watched excitedly as Jean looked around with a smirk for a moment before finally taking steps to follow her.

"You've already had a break Sid. Don't be long." Was called after the women as they disappeared, the door closing heavily behind them. Finally alone, Sidney turned around to face the woman that held her heart. "Coffee." She smiled, holding it out towards the blonde. The electricity that flowed between them when Jeans' fingers brushed against her own had her heart practically beating out of her chest. 

"Thanks." Jean smiled, stepping into Sidney's space as she took a hearty sip. "Perfect, as always." She hummed, though it was clear from the way Jean was looking at Sidney, that she wasn't talking about the coffee. 

Everything happened so quickly, neither woman was sure who made the first move. All they knew was that one moment they were looking at each other intensely and the next their lips were together, kissing like it was the first and last time they would ever be together. When air finally became an issue, they pulled apart, but didn't stray far. Sidney's hands had come to rest against Jeans' hips, drawing her closer while Jeans' free hand had risen to tuck a couple fallen strands of brown hair behind her lovers' ear.

"Hey." Jean broke the silence. Sidney let out a giggle that made the blonde smile, leaning in for another sweet kiss. "Hey." Sidney agreed, bringing one hand up to cup Jean's cheek. "You know..I wasn't sure that this would ever happen again. But I'm glad that it is." The blonde admitted in a rather uncharacteristic show of vulnerability. Endeared, Sidney nodded, lightly brushing their noses together. "Me too." 

The pair stood that way for a while, sharing gentle touches and soft kisses. Content to simply be with each other for a moment. Cementing what had happened the day before and that even though they had lots to discuss, they were both in this, together.

"How long do we have?" Sidney asked as her kisses trailed slowly along a chiseled jaw. The therapist let out a breathless chuckle, putting enough space between them to take another sip of her already cooling coffee. "You're asking me that when you're the one who was told not to be long." She teased. Sidney let out a somewhat petulant huff that Jean found entirely adorable. "I can't help it. I just want to spend time with you." 

Those twelve words hit the older woman like a glass of cold water. She hung her head, refusing to meet Sidney's gaze. Noticing the blondes distress, soft fingertips found her chin, lifting saddened blue eyes to meet concerned browns. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?" 

Jean's free hand rose to gently brush over Sidney's wrist, keeping her hand there as she stared back into expressive eyes. "No, you haven't done anything wrong, Sidney. It's all me." A frown marred beautiful features as soft pink lips parted to speak but Jean quieted her as she spoke again. "It's true. I'm the one with secrets and lies...all you want. All you've ever wanted is something real." 

Sidney was trying to keep up with Jean's words, hating to see such hurt spread across the older womans' face. Without pause, she brushed her lips against Jean's in a chaste kiss, their eyes meeting once the kiss broke. "And you've given me something real. Far more real than anything I've ever experienced. I know you've lied, Jean. I know you've got secrets. But I know that what you've shown me. The love. The affection. The care. It's all been real. I know that despite the lies and secrets. What we have is true. We can get through this." 

Jean hadn't realised she was crying, not until Sidney's thumb delicately brushed away a fallen tear and a sweet kiss was pressed to her cheek. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that you deserve better, Sidney." She breathed. "And I want to give that to you." 

Sidney was silent, clearly processing everything the blonde had just said. For a moment, she had feared Jean was about to end it all. Perhaps she couldn't leave her husband after all. But that thought disappeared as fast as it came once the words finally sunk in. "I know you will, Jean. Even if it takes time. I know you will." 

Before any more could be said between the pair, the door opened. An angry looking taller man with shaggy black hair looked between the pair, though his eyes softened somewhat. "C'mon Sid. Enough time with your woman, back to work." With a wink towards Jean, he left, closing the door behind him. 

Sidney sighed while Jean let out an airy chuckle, wiping away the last of her tears. "You need to get back to work." She smiled, stroking Sidney's cheek tenderly. "Now, be a good girl and get out there. Try not to be too distracted with thoughts of me." So, the teasing Jean was back which made a grin spread to Sidney's lips. Her hand slipped down from the blondes' hip, skating over her ass and giving a playful squeeze. "How ever will I manage." She drawled playfully which was met with a laugh from Jean that made her heart soar. 

"I'm sure you will." Jean grinned as she pulled Sidney into one final kiss. "Wish me luck with lover boy." Brown eyes snapped to meet blues' as it suddenly dawned on Sidney that Jean had a meeting with Sam. "Shit. I forgot about that. What are you going to say to him? What if he figures things out? What if he knows about us?" The brunette was rambling now and Jean pressed another quick kiss to soft pink lips. "Hush. I'll handle it. Get back to work. Everything will be fine." After all, Jean was almost certain that if Sam had seen the photograph Sidney had posted of them together on the Vagabond Hotel' Instagram that he would have said something by now. Hopefully the blonde had made the right choice deleting it when she did. 

With a heavy sigh, the young barista nodded. "Alright. Just be safe. And text me, after?" She spoke, as she led Jean back towards the door and held it open. "I will, I promise." With one final smile and a longing look from both, Jean slipped by Sidney and made her way across the busy coffee shop with an extra sway in her hips. Knowing full well that her beautiful tigress was watching. 

"That your girl Sid?" One of the guys commented from behind the counter, noticing how his colleague looked longingly after the retreating blonde. "Yeah, she is." Sidney smiled, a look of pride spreading across her face as she truly acknowledged the words for the first time. The guy let out a low whistle. "Someone's whipped. No wonder you're always taking extra breaks." Sidney laughed, rolling up her dish towel, prepared to whip him with it when the shaggy haired guy from earlier appeared and swiped it from her hands. "Enough you two. Back to work." He chided, though his eyes held nothing but amusement. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Jean sat back in her chair, her elbow resting on the armrest with her head in her hand. Sam had been there for an hour already. Working through many emotions as he went from angry to sad, happy to scared, hurt to confused. Thankfully she had already shuffled her day around and made arrangements for she was sure that his appointment was going to take longer than usual. 

The young man was struggling, that much was clear. But no amount of tough love or gentle words seemed to be working. He was completely hung up on the brunette barista, not that Jean could blame him. But the more he spoke about her, weaving stories about how Sidney wanted him too, how the way she behaved and the things she did showed him she wanted him just as much, the more frustrated Jean became. 

She was treading a thin line here. Hell, Jean had already crossed so many lines when it came to her work. If anyone found out the truth, they would be sure to throw the book at her. But it also put her in a position of power. A place she enjoyed being. Especially since it meant she could manipulate how this turned out and hopefully keep Sidney safe. 

"Now Sam. From everything you've told me. Sidney made it clear how she felt last night. There isn't room for reading between the lines and seeing anything else. She wants to be with Diane and you have to step back and realise that the times you shared are ultimately over." 

"No!" He shrieked, getting to his feet. Jean didn't flinch. It wasn't the first time she had witnessed erratic behaviour and it wouldn't be the last. "No. You said. You said you thought she wanted to be with me." Holding back a sigh, Jean straightened in her seat, tapping her pen against her notepad. "People make mistakes Sam and I misread what Miss Pierce was trying to get across in her email." Waiting until Sam finally sat back down, she spoke again. "You were happy with Emily, correct?" After a pause Sam nodded. "But it's not the same. It's not exciting." He spoke. "Well if that's the way you feel Sam, then I think you need to be honest with yourself and Emily. Taking Sidney out of the equation. You've got to decide whether you want some time alone. Or whether you can see your life moving forward with Emily. You owe it to her and yourself." 

The room fell silent apart from the ticking of the clock. Jean wished the minutes would ebb by quicker. That she could escape this room and Sam's troubles. But unfortunately she was being paid to sit there. The discomfort she was feeling was all of her own creation and now she had to tough it out. 

Eventually, Sam cleared his throat. After pacing around a while, he had sat back down at some point and was now leaning with his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. "You're right. I haven't been fair to Emily or Sidney." He fell silent again, leaving Jean unsure if he would have anything more to say but eventually he did. "Sidney has moved on. Whether I like it or not and as much as it hurts..she isn't right for me and I'm not right for her." She heard his breath hitch but remained silent, nodding for him to continue. "As for Emily..well I..I haven't been fair to her either. She deserves better than being second best." Finally he looked up and met Jean's deep gaze. "I need to speak to her." 

"I think you're right Sam. You're making the right decision. Talking to Emily about how you feel and giving her a chance to express her feelings and opinion is your next step. Perhaps, you will be able to salvage a friendship. And if not, you'll learn from this at least." 

Finally a faint smile danced across his lips though it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks, Dr Holloway. For seeing me on such short notice." Sam stood, collecting his coat from the back of the chair. Jean stood too after writing a few last notes. "You're welcome Sam. I'm only a phone call away if you need to see me." Even as the words left her lips she was praying this was the last time. Or better yet, one of her colleagues would take on his case. Especially since the whole office had no doubt heard parts of his outbursts over the first hour of their session. 

Jean held the door open for Sam as he left, expecting to have some peace before her next patient. She needed time to process all Sam had spoken about. Especially all parts concerning Sidney. She couldn't help the little green devil that tapped at her shoulder. After all, Sidney had sent Sam a message when they spent the night together. But her lover had explained it and she had to trust her. Sidney wanted her. Not Sam. 

All hopes of peace were dashed when the detective in charge of Alison's case came into view and approached her door, coming to a stop a few paces in front of her as he flashed his badge and offered a nod in greeting. "Dr Holloway. Good to see you again. I wondered if I could ask you a few more questions?"


	6. Troubles and dreams.

The sun was setting in the distance, turning the sky an array of beautiful colours. Jean held back a sigh as her head rested back against her seat, staring out the window as the moving scenery zipped by. The movement of the train was at least somewhat relaxing which gave the blonde a chance to calm herself after the meeting with the detective. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to realise anything was wrong. 

It had taken so long that the therapist had called Dolly's babysitter to pick her up from school. Not wanting her little girl to worry as to why her mother hadn't arrived on time to pick her up. The detective made it clear that he had visited the apartment in his search for clues on Alison's disappearance. He knew now that it was rented by Jean's mother and if his inquisitive nature was anything to go by, it wouldn't be long before he figured out the other secrets Jean had tried so desperately to keep. After all, he knew Diane Hart was the name on the mailbox, thankfully her mother had passed it off as a pen name, at least for now. 

What had she done? All she wanted was to help people. To untangle the webs of their lives, following each individual thread so that she could help each of her patients with their problems. But meeting their family, friends, exlovers? It was all going a bit far and Jean knew that. She knew that when everything happened with Melissa. But even then, she couldn't let it go. She wanted to help people. Even if it meant meddling in their lives. But to what cost?

She could lose her job, her reputation. Her marriage? Who was she trying to kid, that was already over. It would only be a matter of time before Michael moved on with Catherine. He'd always loved her. When she needed space to figure out what she wanted, he ran straight into the arms of another woman. Jean couldn't understand why he had chosen to come back to her in the first place when his heart had already moved on. Now, if she was honest with herself. Her own had moved on to. 

Still, the blonde was missing the bigger picture. Mistakes or not. What mattered now was finding Alison. The girl was probably scared senseless, that or drugged up to the eyeballs. Tom had obviously lied to the police. Jean was almost certain that the drug dealer had snatched his ex-girlfriend from the safety of the therapists' secret apartment. But Jean wasn't sure how she could prove it. No doubt she would be hearing more from the detective soon enough, she only hoped her career could be saved at the end of it. 

The vibration from her purse pulled her attention, reaching in to find her phone. Missed calls and texts from S. and a missed call from Michael. No doubt an excuse as to why he wouldn't be home that night. As if on cue, her phone vibrated once more and she was greeted with her assumption, right there in black and white. 

Michael. 7:03pm  
Jean. I won't be home for dinner. I've got to work late. Don't wait up. Kiss Dolly goodnight for me. 

Jean rolled her eyes and closed the message without bothering to reply. It had been the same message now for months. But this was the first time she believed that her husband was no doubt doing more than just work. No, she wouldn't let thoughts like that make her sunken mood any worse. Opening the messages from S. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth. 

S. 2:30pm  
I know you're probably in the meeting with him by now. I'm just worried. I hope you're okay. 

S. 3:17pm   
Jean? It's almost been an hour. That means it's over right? Call me. 

S. 3:49pm  
Did you book him in for a longer session? Fuck..is he really that messed up over everything?

S. 4:32pm  
Jean?

After that, there had been non stop calls every ten to fifteen minutes. Was the young brunette really that concerned about the session? Surely she knew that Sam wouldn't do anything to hurt the therapist in her place of work. He would have been arrested for an act of violence. He may be a fool in love, but he wasn't stupid. 

Scrolling down, the blonde found Sidney's number and hit call, bringing it up to her ear. It barely made it through one ring before Sidney's frantic voice filled the line. "Babe? Are you alright? I've been so worried." Jean was silent, still reeling from the term of endearment she hadn't expected. "Jean?" Sidney called, clearly concerned. 

"Yeah..I mean yes. I'm okay Sidney. I'm sorry. Sam's meeting ran longer and then the detective showed up and by the time he left I had to finish my report on my meeting with Sam." The line was silent for a moment. "Detective? Why was a detective coming to see you? Where are you? I'm almost at your house." 

If the use of 'babe' hadn't been enough to knock the blonde off kilter, those final words were. Remembering how to breathe, Jean's voice came out a little hoarse. "What do you mean?" Sidney let loose that adorable giggle that only Jean was privy to, an obvious smile on her lips as she spoke. "It's easy enough to find your address Dr. Holloway." "I didn't mean that." Jean cut in quickly. "I know.." Sidney spoke. "I know. I just. I couldn't wait around. I was worried about you and I needed to know if you were okay. I figured if you weren't answering my messages that either something dreadful had happened or you'd gone home to your little girl and forgotten to let me know." 

Jean stood as the train pulled into the station, excusing herself as she passed a few people to slip through the doors and onto the platform. "But what if Michael was home?" She queried. "I'm your friend, remember." Sidney sounded smug, but there was a hidden layer to her tone that wasn't lost on Jean. Still, the blonde was panicking. Not about Michael finding them. But about Dolly meeting her younger lover. Jean had a feeling that Sidney would surprise her, just like she had with everything since they met. Meeting Dolly was essential if things between them were going to work and she owed it to Sidney to at least try, especially now. 

"And what? You were just gonna turn up at the door and surprise me?" She asked, reaching her car in the parking lot. A bleep sounded, unlocking the doors, allowing Jean to slip in behind the wheel. "Is that a problem?" Sidney sounded uncertain. "I mean. I know about you now Jean. Or does that not matter? Am I supposed to just sit around for you to contact me. Be your dirty little secret?" 

The car roared to life as the therapist set her phone on the seat beside her, the last few words Sidney spoke filling the car now that the phone was on speaker. "No..I..I don't know. I'm sorry, Sidney. I've made a mess of everything." The line fell silent once again. It was really unusual for the well put together blonde to be this shaken. She usually knew exactly what to say and how to handle things. Especially with all the secrets she kept. It was clear to the barista that whatever had happened, either with Sam or the detective, had shaken her lover and now she was even more determined to see the blonde, no matter the cost. 

Pushing hurt feelings aside, Sidney tried to reassure Jean. "It's alright. We'll figure this out together, okay? Just..don't shut me out. I meant what I said. I want to know everything about you Jean." Stunned, breathless, Jean held back a sob that caught in her throat, clutching the wheel tighter as she drove. What on earth had she done to deserve Sidney's kindness after all the lies she had told? 

"Hold on, is that you coming up the road now?" Sidney had made it to Jean's Street, having walked from the train station. Catching sight of the 'mom car' as she had dubbed it a week ago, she felt her shoulders relax somewhat. The young brunette had been out of her mind with worry over the last few hours. Hearing Jean's voice had helped a little, but seeing her, that would make everything better.

Jean pulled the car into the drive and parked, turning off the ignition. She sat there for a moment, steadying her breathing. She wasn't alone long, her door opening only to be greeted by the sight of Sidney and those gorgeous brown eyes that always drew so many emotions from her. "Hey.." Sidney whispered, pulling her lover into a hug without any hesitation. For once, Jean didn't fight, she fell into it without care about who could see them. The day had been far too long and stressful to resist the comfort only the other woman could provide. 

Sidney pulled back a little, cupping Jeans' cheek with one hand while the other tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "It's okay..I'm here." For the first time since that morning at the rabbit hole, Jean smiled, resting their foreheads together. Before she would have teased the younger woman for assuming her presence would help. But what was the point in lying anymore? Sidney already knew she held the power to break her and put her back together.

When their lips met, it felt as if the stresses of the day fell away. That and all the worries or opinions from outside parties. The only opinion she cared about was Dolly's. Of course her little girl couldn't know Sidney was her love, not yet. But they could at least meet each other properly. Maybe even spend some time together? Jean leant into the kiss, pulling Sidney a little closer. 

Air became an issue far too soon for both their liking, taking a moment to catch their breath while really looking at each other. "It seems like there's lots we need to talk about..this probably isn't the best time with Dolly home and awake. I can go, if that's what you want." Though Sidney's words sounded firm, true. Jean could tell that the brunette didn't want to leave. Shaking her head, the older woman offered a hopeful smile. "I was thinking, maybe you could meet her?" 

A look of hope filled beautiful brown eyes as a smile tugged at Sidney's lips. "Really, Dr. Holloway? Are you ready to mix your lives?" She asked, clearly teasing to lighten the heavy mood. Jean laughed lightly, tucking Sidney's hair behind her ear with a nod. "Yeah..I think it's time, don't you?" The happiness that spread across Sidney's face was all the confirmation the therapist needed. She was nervous. Of course. She could never tell how Dolly would behave. But she had a feeling that the little blonde liked the interesting young woman already if their interaction outside the school auditorium had been anything to go by. 

Neither of them had a chance to worry anyway, not with Dolly around. The front door burst open and a muffled "Dolly! Wait!" Could be heard from the babysitter. Sidney quickly stepped back from Jean, standing with her hand on the car door as if she was helping the blonde out of the car. She knew this was a huge choice, allowing Sidney to meet her daughter properly. She wasn't about to push their relationship into it too. One step at a time. 

Dolly's giggles could be heard as she ran along the path. "Mommy!" She yelled happily, finally looking up. She stopped when she caught sight of Sidney, but then she smiled brightly and continued her pursuit along the path, coming to an exaggerated stop in front of the pair. "You're Mommy's friend. What are you doing here? Are you having dinner with us?" 

Sidney looked a little flustered at the spit fire questions thrown her way. Jean took pity and decided to save her floundering love, this time. Stepping out of the car after grabbing her phone and purse, the blonde smiled at her daughter and crouched down to offer her a hug. Dolly fell into her arms and Jean smiled, kissing the top of her head. Standing back up, Jean held a hand out towards Sidney after locking her car. "Dolly. This is Sidney. Sidney, this is my beautiful..handsome daughter Dolly." She introduced them.

Sidney looked curious at Jean's correction from beautiful to handsome, but chose not to comment. It was clear the blonde was still getting used to the changes herself and no doubt in time, Sidney would know all there was to know about Jeans' wonderful kid. "Sidney is going to have dinner with us, is that alright with you?" Jean looked over at Sidney with a smile that Sidney recognised as one she had only ever seen thrown her way, immediately igniting a flurry of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

The youngest blonde looked between her mother and the brunette sceptically, clearly thinking about something. "Well, I thought it was just going to be us mommy." Jean looked guilty but Dolly continued talking. "But she can stay. She makes you smile Mommy. Remember, I wished on my birthday cake for you to be happy." The little girl smiled up at her mother as the older woman stroked her fingers through her little girls' hair. "You did sweetheart." She smiled. 

Sidney never knew her heart could swell so much just from a simple interaction between mother and daughter. For a moment she had worried the little girl would reject her but then all those worries faded away and were replaced with hope. "Sidney?" Dolly snapped the barista from her thoughts. "Yea kid?" She smiled. Dolly had a twinkle in her eyes "do you like video games?" 

Both adults laughed, looking at the little girl. Jean smirked, shaking her head. "Homework first. Dinner. And then you can play video games before bed." Dolly seemed to think hard, taking her time to process her mothers' words, while waiting to see if Sidney would help her out. But when nothing came her shoulders slumped a little. "Fine." It was only moments before the petulance disappeared and her head snapped up, eyes bright. "I've almost finished! The babysitter had me working on it." "There. You won't take too long then. If dinner isn't ready by the time you're done, you can play some games then too." Determination filled young blue eyes and before either woman could say anything else, Dolly was darting down the path and back inside the house. 

Sidney laughed, catching hold of Jean's hand to give a little squeeze of comfort. Whether it was for herself or the woman that held her heart, neither could be sure, but it made them both smile. "She likes you." Jean commented. "Seems it runs in the family." Sidney winked, giving the older woman's hand one final squeeze before letting go. Jean actually blushed, dipping her head. "Well, we should get inside. I can pay Rachel and then.." "We could have a proper..family evening together?" Sidney finished for her with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

Jean's heartbeat picked up, looking deep into beautiful brown eyes for any misunderstanding or doubt. But when she found none, only hope, her face lit up with a smile. The young brunette had clearly had a tough time, no doubt out on her own from a young age. Seeing her so hopeful to be included made Jeans' heart swell and ache at the same time. The beautiful woman in front of her deserved to be happy and she wanted, without a doubt, to make sure that happened.

In the store room at the rabbit hole they had spoken of running away to Marfa. It was a dream. One Jean had thought of many times since that day. The thought of escaping with Sidney had been her driving force, giving her hope for the future. A future where she felt free. Not tied down or trapped to one place. It may not be realistic with Dolly in tow, but she was certain they could find a realistic dream, one that worked for them all.

Jean hoped now the truth was out, she would have a chance to get to know Sidney. To truly know her innermost secrets and desires. Hopefully, with time, they would be able to build a future, one they dreamed of, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this journey with me. I'm looking forward to writing some interactions between Dolly and Sidney. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	7. Detective Dolly.

From the outside, the house was grand. It was almost mansion esq, especially to someone like Sidney who had grown up in a simple house and bounced from one apartment to the next since moving to New York. This house would be sure to feature in a scene of a picture perfect life with the white picket fence. The sort of life little girls dream of as they're growing up when imagining their future. Jean had been living this life now for years. It clearly wasn't as picture perfect as it looked. Not if the blonde was looking elsewhere, using a false identity to live another life. She always seemed so at home in Sidney's run down apartment. But the barista remembered how Jean had spoken of living in a similar apartment at one stage. They came from two completely different walks of life. But clicked together in a way neither could ever have expected.

If the outside was something to be proud of, the inside left Sidney speechless. This explained the fancy hotel restaurant they had met in a while back, the morning a few cracks began to form in Jeans' already shaky story. Of course, with Michael being an upscale lawyer and Jean a therapist, this was normal for them. But Sidney wasn't used to living the lavish life and it left her with a few questions and maybe a little doubt. 

She was forced to push those feelings away though, especially when beautiful blue eyes turned towards her with such happiness and a warm hand took hold of hers with a gentle squeeze. "Are you alright? You look a little lost Honey." The blonde teased lightly, though it was clear she knew something was going on inside Sidney's head. While Sidney had been lost, admiring the home. Jean had paid the babysitter and sent her on her way. Dolly was upstairs, finishing off her homework,which left the women alone, at least for now. 

Dark eyes turned towards bright blues, a slow smile tugging at the corners of Sidney's lips. "Yeah..just a little overwhelmed." She admitted, seeing no sense in lying. Jean would figure it out. She always did. "Overwhelmed?" Jean asked. From the way she moved and then stopped herself, looking towards the staircase. It was clear Jean wanted to come closer but was concerned about Dolly catching them. Sidney respected that. After all, this was new territory for them all and the last thing she wanted was to add any extra stresses to their wobbly dynamic. 

"Have you seen this place, Jean?" She chuckled, giving the older woman's hand a squeeze of comfort. "I mean. It's a little intense." The house was beautiful. Not a thing out of place. From the living room to the lavish kitchen area. It was lived in, homely, but still way more grand than any family home Sidney had ever seen. Jean looked around, pensive. "I guess so." There was a pause. "I've never really thought about it. Not since I moved in at least. This house. It was what Michael wanted. His family dream. I suppose it was what I ran from in the beginning. Why I needed my apartment in the city. I wasn't ready for this life."

"And now?" Sidney queried. "Now, this isn't the life I want. It was. I love Michael, I always will. But our relationship has been over a long time. We both want different things." Sidney nodded her understanding to Jean's words, wanting nothing more than to pull her lover into a strong hug. It was overwhelming, being in that house and knowing that Jean was willing to give it all up, for a life with her. 

"Sidney!" Dolly's voice sounded loudly from upstairs, snapping both women apart. The young brunette looked like a deer caught in headlights but with a swift elbow to the arm from Jean, she found her voice. "Yeah kid?" She called back, looking wide eyed at her lover who had a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. 

The pause had brought Dolly down to the landing, looking around until her eyes caught sight of her mother and her friend in the living room. "Will you come and help me with my homework?" Jean shot Dolly a stern look. "Please?" She added quickly with a smile. "Mommy has dinner covered and no amount of help will help her there." The little blonde grinned cheekily. 

Sidney burst into a fit of laughter while her lover tried her best to look offended but was obviously finding the moment just as funny. "Cheeky." Jean quipped, pointing to her daughter with amusement in her eyes. Dolly held up her arms and shrugged, offering her mother a toothy grin. She looked to Sidney, clearly hopeful. "So, will you?" 

Sidney caught Jeans' gaze, clearly nervous. The blondes features softened as she offered her love a reassuring smile. She stepped closer to Sidney and squeezed both her shoulders and leant in real close so she could whisper in her ear. "Go on. You've got this tiger. She loves you already." A chill slithered down Sidney's back, a new determination settling in. This was important to both herself and the woman she loved. Taking this step, no matter how small on the grand scale of things, would show Jean that she was devoted to make this work. 

"Of course kid." Before Sidney could say anything, Dolly was rushing down the rest of the stairs, running over to the woman. She grabbed hold of Sidney's hand and tugged. "Great. C'mon." She grinned, pulling a still somewhat stunned Sidney behind her. The brunette glanced back towards Jean, the blonde glowing with happiness as she watched her two favourite girls. That smile, settled any nerves Sidney had. She could do this. Jean believed in her. 

"Oh and Mommy?" Dolly stopped on the landing, turning around in time to see the brilliant smile on her mother's face. "Maybe just order pizza for dinner?" Sidney started to laugh again while Jean's hands settled on her hips, her whole demeanour unamused while her eyes held nothing but amusement. "For that, I may just have to make that casserole again." 

From the groan Dolly let out, Sidney knew it couldn't have been good. But Jean's beautiful laugh made her smile anyway. Watching moments like this between mother and daughter was precious. She never expected to be witness to any of them. For once in a very long time, she finally felt like she belonged. 

"Don't worry about dinner. Finish that homework and don't talk Sidneys' ear off too much." Jean warned with a knowing smile, watching as the woman she loved and her little girl disappeared up the stairs, out of sight. 

"I can't wait to show you my room..it's a little more girly than I'd like but mommy's slowly coming round to the fact I like boy stuff. Do you mind that I like boy stuff?" The question was so important to the little blonde, that she turned to look at Sidney. Fixing her with a stare that reminded the barista of Jean. "No, of course I don't mind. I think it's pretty cool." Sidney admitted with a nod. She reached out and gently ruffled Dolly's cropped hair. "Your hair looks cool too." Dolly smiled brightly at that, tugging Sidney down the hallway to her room. "Uh huh..Mommy finally agreed to cut it short. Right before I played Peter Pan! It's a shame you couldn't come watch me. It was so much fun! I don't think grandma likes my hair short. She liked it long." 

Sidney was amazed by how quickly Dolly spoke, firing off multiple different things at once. She managed to keep up easily enough, but found herself in awe of the little girl that was a part of Jean. It left her wondering if the well put together blonde had been similar as a child. Wild, confident and excited about life. It was definitely something they would need to talk about at some point. 

Dolly's bedroom door was a soft cream, matching the others in the hallway. But it was littered with drawings and doodles along with a large nameplate. "This is my room." Dolly announced proudly, pushing the door open to drag Sidney inside. The room was coloured in neutral tones, a few pictures on the walls here and there. Dolly finally released Sidney's hand as she rushed over to her desk, books and papers strewn across it. "Sit down." Dolly commanded, gesturing towards her bed. Sidney had to bite back a smile at that, moving to take a seat. 

"So, what homework have you got to do?" Sidney asked while surveying the room. It wasn't girly, but it wasn't built for a tomboy either. It was a nice mix of the two, leaving Sidney pretty certain it was more Jean's choice than Dolly's. Still, the little girl seemed happy enough. "Ah, a little bit of everything." Dolly admitted, scribbling a few things down on a page. "So, what did you need my help with?" Sidney was especially curious since Dolly seemed to be doing just fine on her own.

With a dramatic sigh, Dolly set her pencil down and swiveled on her chair to face the woman with a pointed stare. "I don't need your help." She glanced back at her papers for a moment. "Well, I might..but that's not the point." She shrugged, turning back to meet curious brown eyes. "I just wanted to get to know you. I wished for Mommy to be happy on my birthday cake and well, I haven't seen her smile as much as when I've seen her with you. You must be the bestest friends." 

Sidney felt her cheeks become warm as she shifted under the girls' scrutiny. She hadn't been expecting this when she agreed to come upstairs. Dolly was incredibly intelligent. Sidney could only hope that she didn't let slip that her relationship with the girls' mother was of a more intimate nature. Shifting a little on the bed, Sidney's lips opened and closed a couple times but eventually, Dolly beat her to it. 

"Mommy used to smile around Daddy..but now they argue a lot. I think it's my fault." Dolly had turned back towards her homework, her tone sounding far more sad than Sidney would have liked. On instinct, the singer stood and moved over to Dolly, crouching beside her chair. "Dolly..listen to me." Sidney waited until Dolly turned to look at her, placing a comforting hand on the childs' knee. "Sometimes grownups argue. That doesn't make it your fault." Dolly looked into Sidney's eyes silently for a moment or two before finally finding her voice. "You're sure?" Sidney's heart damn near broke at the concern shining in little blue eyes. "I'm positive." The singer insisted, her tone leaving no room for argument. 

Before Sidney had a chance to move, Dolly flung herself at the older woman, arms wrapping tightly around her neck as she held on for dear life. It took the barista a moment to react, stunned at the sudden move from Jean's daughter. Soon enough she was hugging her back, holding the girl just as tight and hoping that the simple gesture would help ease Dolly's worries. "I promise Dolly, your parents love you. No matter what. Doesn't matter how many arguments they have. They will always love you."

The pair stayed that way for a while, with Sidney whispering soothing words into Dolly's ear, calming the little girl down. Eventually, Dolly pulled back and smiled at Sidney. "I can see why Mommy likes you. You give really nice hugs." Sidney laughed softly, sitting back on her heels. "Is that so?" She asked playfully, giving Dolly's side a gentle tickle which made the little girl roar with laughter. "Oh, someone's ticklish eh?" They were definitely dangerous words, for as soon as they left Sidney's lips, a tickle war began. One that ended with both Sidney and Dolly in a heap on the floor, laughing together. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Jean shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the coat hook near the front door. She was nervous, of course she was. Seeing her lover getting along with her daughter would mean the world to her . Sidney was incredible. Brilliant, talented, funny, caring. The list was endless in Jean's eyes. She could only hope that her daughter would see it too. Dolly had always been perfectly content around any of the couples' other friends she had met in the past. But this was far more important. Especially if Michael was to try and rip their family apart once he knew the entire truth. Jean tried not to dwell on that for now though, choosing instead to busy herself. Giving her two favourite girls time to get acquainted. 

The therapist wasn't a fool. She was almost certain Dolly had other motives in her kidnap of the beautiful barista. Motives she was sure to find out about from her lover in due course. For now, she would let it all play out. After all, she had total faith in Sidney and her abilities. Of course, they hadn't really discussed children. But Jean had seen how happy Sidney had been to speak to Dolly over facetime that night at the club. Perhaps Sidney had a background around children that she wasn't aware of. It was yet another thing she would have to find out. The singer definitely became more and more curious to the older woman as time passed. If Jean was honest, most waking moments were consumed by thoughts of Sidney and what a life together could be like. 

There wasn't any sound coming from upstairs, other than the occasional bout of laughter so Jean headed into the kitchen to raid the fridge and see if there was anything suitable to make for dinner. She suddenly felt foolish, unsure what Sidney liked and disliked. Dolly would probably know more about the beauty by the time they both emerged from upstairs. Jean laughed to herself, shaking her head. She was being far too hard on herself. It was only early days. There was more than enough time to learn everything she needed to know about Sidney Pierce. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"All done!" Dolly grinned, holding her final paper up so that Sidney could give it a quick once over. They had been busy now for at least an hour. Sidney chipping in to help whenever Dolly asked for it. "That's great Dolly! You've done a brilliant job." The praise made Dolly's entire face light up, happiness shining in her eyes. "Thankyou for coming to help me." Sidney shook her head, ruffling Dolly's hair playfully. "You didn't need my help kid. You've got a brilliant brain in there."

Dolly laughed, stuffing all her papers inside her work book which was then shoved into her school bag. "I wonder how Mommy's getting on with dinner. Probably burnt something by now." Sidney had to bite back a laugh. "You know, she probably tries her best. It can't be that bad." "Oh it is." Dolly cut in quickly. "That casserole she mentioned..it had peas in it. Blugh.." The little girl stuck out her tongue, her face contorting in disgust. 

Sidney couldn't help but to laugh this time, heading towards the door. "Is that so?" "Yup!" Dolly nodded, following after her quickly. "Mommy thinks I don't know, but she's always sneaking vegetables into my dinner." Sidney smirked at that, patting Dolly's shoulder as they made their way along the hallway. "There is nothing wrong with vegetables. They help you grow big and strong. Carrots help you see in the dark you know." Dolly crossed her arms, letting out a huff. "That isn't true Sid." She muttered, much to the singers' amusement. 

As the duo descended the stairs, Sidney caught the scent of something mouth-wateringly delicious. She glanced at Dolly, noticing that she too, looked delighted by the aromas filling her home. "Something smells amazing." Sidney spoke aloud once they reached the bottom of the stairs, following Dolly into the kitchen. 

Jean hadn't heard their arrival. The therapist had her back to them, swaying her hips as she hummed along to a song that was playing quietly from the radio in the corner. Sidney felt warmth spread throughout her body at the sight. Jean claimed she didn't dance, but here she was, swaying softly to her own rhythm. The singer didn't have a chance to think, her body simply moved. Soon enough she was standing behind the blonde, her hands settling on her lithe waist as she began to sway with her. 

For a moment Jean moved with her, but then it seemed to suddenly sink in that the grip on her hips was real, not her imagination. Startled, Jean spun around, eyes wide. Her hands automatically settled on Sideny's biceps, putting a little space between them. Dolly could be heard giggling as concern riddled blues moved from Sidney's beautiful browns to her daughters' happy blues. "You scared her Sid." The little girl laughed, rushing over to the women. "Let's dance!" She cheered, grabbing one of Sidney's hands from her mothers' waist.

Both adults shared a look, knowing they had been stepping into dangerous territory. Dolly certainly didn't mind as she started to dance around to the upbeat song that filtered from the radio. "Come on Mommy." Dolly cheered, giggling happily. Sidney couldn't resist, leaning into the stunned blonde. "Yeah, come on Mommy." She whispered so only Jean would hear. The look in Jean's eyes when she pulled back left a satisfying feeling deep in her stomach. Sidney had no doubt, if they had been alone, Jean would have devoured her right there and then. 

"You guys!" Dolly whined, huffing when neither woman moved for at least a minute. Just as she was about to storm off, Jean wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist and lifted her up. Dolly squealed, kicking and screaming as she tried to escape. "Sidney! Help me?!" She cried, laughing through her vain attempts at escape. 

Sidney took a step back, leaning against the kitchen island with her arms crossed, smiling at the pair. "Sidney!" Dolly squealed again, trying to reach out towards her. Sidney waited another minute or so before finally stepping in, attacking Jean's waist playfully so that she would release the wiggling blonde. Jean laughed, shaking her head. "Traitor!" Forced to release her daughter, the therapist tried to back away. Dolly laughed victoriously once her feet were back on the ground, joining Sidney in tickling her mother. "She's on my side now Mommy!" 

Eventually Jean managed to escape, holding a hand up. "Alright alright. You guys win." She laughed, catching her breath. "Dolly, can you set the table for me sweetheart? Dinner will be ready in a minute." Jean was expecting a fight, but Dolly simply nodded and hurried off to grab the cutlery to set the table. 

Since the downstairs was open plan, they weren't alone and words were left unspoken. Their eyes told a very different story as blue and brown gazed at each other silently. There were so many things both women wanted to voice in that moment, but neither dared due to prying ears. So instead, Jean planted a feather light kiss on Sidney's cheek and then turned back towards the oven. "Go ahead and take a seat. I'll be right there." 

"Isn't there anything I can do to help?" Sidney asked. Glancing back over her shoulder, Jean smiled. "No, just let me take care of you." Sidney felt her heart swell, unable to stop the smile that spread to her lips almost instantly. With a soft nod, she made her way towards the table where Dolly was already waiting, patting the spot beside her for Sidney to sit down. 

After throwing her jacket over the back of her chair, Sidney sat beside Dolly. Her eyes soon migrated back to the kitchen. Watching Jean as she moved around effortlessly. The blonde moved to and from the table. Bringing over a fresh salad she had prepared followed by a pitcher of juice and glasses for each of them. A tug on her sleeve was the only thing that drew her longing glances away from Jean, finally turning her attention back to the little blonde. "Sidney?" Dolly questioned. "Do you..love my mommy?" 

Jean had obviously heard the question from where she was busy in the kitchen, the sound of a utensil hitting the ground startling both her daughter and their guest. "Shit." Jean muttered under her breath. "Mommy!" Dolly chided as Jean collected the utensil and tossed it into the sink. "Sorry sweetheart. Clumsy as always." Jean joked, returning to the oven to try and busy herself. 

Though the question was a shock, Sidney knew it was innocent, just as all of Dolly's other questions had been. Beautiful brown eyes softened, full of love as they watched the blonde beauty move around the kitchen. She loved Jean, with everything she had. There was no point denying it. It was clear as day. Clear enough for even Dolly to notice. Eventually, Sidney looked towards Dolly with the softest of smiles and nodded her head. "I do." 

Jean whipped around, a hint of fear lacing otherwise warm blue eyes only to be met with a reassuring smile from her love. Both women looked to Dolly at the same time, seeing the brilliant, toothy smile that the girl was sporting. But then her brow seemed to pinch in thought, recalling a conversation she had shared with her parents a while ago. Turning curious blue eyes to meet brown, she asked. "Do you think Mommys' sexy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure where to end the chapter xD Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Innocent questions.

Frozen, mouth agape, Sidney stared at the little girl beside her. Deep brown eyes were blown wide in shock. Of all the things Dolly could have said, Sidney certainly wasn't expecting that. How on earth was she meant to answer a question like that? Obviously it was true. She thought Jean was the sexiest person she had ever met. Was she supposed to lie? Would Dolly know if she lied? Did the little girl even know what sexy meant? Was this yet another innocent question in the eyes of a curious child? So many questions rattled around the singers head, ricocheting off each other. 

Jean, aware that her love was floundering, decided to step in. The blonde had bitten the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at the memory of the first time Dolly used the word sexy and the conversation that had followed. From the look on Sidney's face, it was clear the young woman wasn't sure if this question held more depth, but thankfully Jean held the answers to that. 

Just as Jean was about to speak, Sidney surprised the therapist as she turned fully in her chair to face Dolly. The singer must have snapped out of her daze, preparing herself to answer Dolly's question. Her tongue peaked out to wet her lips, seemingly deciding which words would be appropriate before she finally spoke. "I think your mother is incredibly sexy." The breathy edge to Sidney's voice hit Jean straight to the core, but thankfully Dolly didn't seem to notice. 

The pinch in the girls' brow melted away as her lips curved up into a bright smile. She glanced between Sidney and her mother, directing her attention to the older blonde. "And is Sidney sexy, mommy?" She asked. Now it was Sidney's turn to bite back a laugh as she swiveled in her seat to look at her love, expecting to see hesitation in her eyes. The hungry look she was met with, was a surprise to say the least. Jean looked like she was ready to devour her, given the chance. 

Sidney shifted under the intense gaze, noticing how Jean now looked like the tiger stalking her prey. The therapist had pulled a delicious homemade pizza from the oven and was walking towards the table. Setting it down in the centre of the table, she slid into the seat across from her love. Blue eyes looked between her daughter and the woman that stole her heart with a smile. "Sidney is very sexy." Jean finally spoke. "The sexiest woman I've ever met." 

The room was filled with an air of tension that only the adults were privy to. Dolly could see the way they looked at each other, but thankfully she didn't seem to pay it any mind. At least that's what they thought. Dolly leant over to grab a slice of pizza and pulled it onto her plate. "Daddy said Mommy was sexy. But he didn't look at her like that." Damn. Seemed Dolly had noticed after all. "Mommy said that I wouldn't be sexy until I'm much, much older. Is that true?" 

And just like that, the tension ebbed away as both Sidney and Jean began to laugh. Jean placed a slice of pizza onto Sidney's plate and then one onto her own before serving some salad onto each of their plates. Sidney smiled at Dolly once her laughter had subsided, nodding her head. "Yeah. Sexyness comes with age. Which is why your mother is the sexiest, most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Jean's eyes snapped to Sidney's, unsure whether to be offended or flattered by the words. But the playful look in mesmerising brown eyes seemed to settle that. Still, Jean lightly kicked her tiger beneath the table, raising a brow. "Cheeky." She grumbled, to which Sidney smirked. 

Dinner went just like that. Playful little jibs thrown back and forth between the older women while Dolly simply sat back and enjoyed seeing her mother radiating happiness. Other children at school said that wishes on cake never came true. But Dolly knew otherwise. She had wished for her mother's happiness and here she sat in a Sidney sized package. 

Once the pizza was nearly finished, Sidney sat back in her chair, a happy sigh escaping her lips. "I must say, Jean. That was incredible." She hummed. "You had me worried after your teasing, kid. But that was a wonderful surprise." Dolly smirked, eyes full of mischief. "Oh trust me. It was a surprise for me too." Came the sassy response which had both Sidney and Jean in another fit of giggles. 

It had been a long time since Jean had seen Dolly this happy. Usually her daughter would keep to herself, only really listening to anything her father had to say. But here she was, joking and laughing with them without a care in the world. At the beginning of the night, Jean had been terrified of bringing her secret love and daughter together. Hoping beyond all else that they would get along. To see them, laughing and happy together. Well it flooded the therapist with happiness. Sinking into every inch of her being. At this very moment, she was truly happy. Hopefully nothing would spoil that. 

"So..now dinners over..?" Dolly hummed, glancing back and forth between her mother and the living room. Jean shook her head, amusement filling her eyes. "Sure. Go ahead." She smiled. "YES!" Dolly cheered, darting up from her seat and over to the couch. Not before turning on her console of course. 

Sidney chuckled lightly, standing up too. She walked around the table, coming to a stop beside Jean. With her back to the living room, she leant against the edge of the table, looking into perfect blue eyes. "Thankyou for dinner. It was wonderful." Jean had to smile at that, sitting back in her chair as she looked up into captivating brown eyes. "You're welcome Honey." Sidney's eyes sparkled as she leant down, their lips mere inches from each other when a holler sounded from the couch.

"Sidney! C'mon! Mommy said we could play games together, remember!?" Sidney smiled through a sigh, which Jean found incredibly amusing. She wasn't letting her lover get away too easily though, as she leant up and pressed a feather light kiss to Sidney's waiting lips. Pulling back she grinned and nodded towards the living room. "Go ahead." She smirked, seeing the way brown eyes twinkled. 

Sidney slipped out of the space between them and headed for the living room, pausing halfway to look back at Jean. "You don't need my help with anything?" Jean didn't have a chance to answer as Dolly rushed to grab Sidney's hand and drag her towards the couch. "Mommy's got it covered. If we don't play now, we won't have time before bed." 

"She's right." Jean agreed, standing up. The blonde watched as Dolly handed Sidney her spare controller and showed her which buttons she needed for the game. Jean wasn't surprised that her lover seemed well versed in how to play already, no doubt Sidney had a console hidden in that apartment of hers, or had at least owned one at some point. She had to admit, the thought of Sidney lounging around in her underwear playing video games was rather enticing. 

Jean let her mind wander off as she began to tidy up the mess from dinner. She could leave it, join her girls on the couch and clean up after. But there was something rather special about watching the two bonding. Seeing the way Dolly tried to tickle Sidney whenever the singer was winning so that she could take the lead. The playful little jibs thrown back and forth between the pair. This could be her everyday life and that thought was definitely one of the happiest she had in a very long time. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

It was getting late. The kitchen was long since cleaned and the therapist had joined her girls in the living room. Dolly, as much as she tried to deny it, was starting to fall asleep. At some point she had shifted into the small space between Sidney and her mother. Her controller was gripped firmly in her hands as her head began to lul one way and another. Both women shared a look over the top of the little girls' head. Brown eyes silently asking whether it was time for her to leave. From the way Jean's face fell, the answer to that was obvious. But Sidney didn't really have a say in the matter. Not when Dolly instinctively reached for her as she moved to get up. 

Jean brushed a couple wayward strands of hair from Dolly's face. "C'mon sweetheart. Let's get you to bed." The blonde stood and lifted her daughter with ease. Sidney was surprised at the show of strength, but smiled as she watched Dolly cuddle into her mother. "Mommy..can Sidney read a story with us?" Came the muffled, tired words from the girls mouth. Jean brushed a kiss to her hair and nodded. "Sidney can read a story with us, if she wants to." 

Dolly pulled back, tired yet hopeful as she looked at her new best friend. Sidney moved to stand up, giving Dolly's side a playful little poke. "I wouldn't miss it." She nodded. Dolly's entire face lit up, though she was too tired to bounce around as she usually would. Sidney didn't miss the way Jean smiled. The warmth she felt from being included in something as simple as the little girls' night time routine clear as day as she looked back at her love. 

With Jean leading the way, carrying Dolly, the trio headed upstairs. Sidney headed into Dolly's room while Jean helped her daughter in the bathroom, making sure she brushed her teeth before bed. When both blondes joined the brunette, Dolly was dressed in her rocket ship pyjamas. Seemingly a little more awake, the blonde rushed at Sidney and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman's waist. "Thankyou for playing games with me." She whispered. 

Sidney's heart melted as her fingers combed through short blonde locks. "I should be the one thanking you. You made my night super fun and can I tell you something else?" Dolly pulled back just enough so she could look up into Sidney's eyes. "I've really loved getting to meet you, Dolly. You're a really special kid. Your moms' so lucky." 

Jean was leaning against the doorframe, watching the pair with unshed tears in her eyes. This moment was so special and she was thankful she was able to witness it. She watched as Dolly's arms seemed to become impossibly tighter around the brunette, nearly knocking the woman off balance which made them both giggle. 

Pulling back, Dolly looked towards her mother with a tired smile. "Sidney will get to visit again soon, right Mommy?" Jean took that as her cue to make her way over to the pair, smiling. This was more than she could have hoped for as she helped her little girl into bed, tucking her in. "Of course she will. Maybe next time she might even stay." As she spoke, she glanced back towards the singer, seeing the hopeful look that ignited in her eyes. "Really!?" Dolly all but shrieked, drawing Jean's attention with a laugh. "Yes. But don't get too excited. Perhaps Sidney won't want to.." "Oh I want to." Sidney cut in quickly, coming to kneel beside Jean at Dolly's bedside. "I mean. Why wouldn't I want to spend time with my two favourite women?" She amended quickly with a somewhat nervous smile. 

Nerves on Sidney was something Jean enjoyed exploring since it was such a rare experience when it came to their relationship. Of course she had seen her nervous to meet Dolly, but she never seemed nervous when it came to them. Out of sight, Jean's hand entwined with Sidney's and gave a gentle squeeze. "Then it's a date." She whispered as they stared into each other's eyes with so many things left unsaid. "I can't wait! It'll be so much fun." Dolly cheered, snapping them both from their unspoken conversation. 

The next fifteen minutes were spent, calming Dolly back down and deciding on a book from her shelf which Sidney had to choose. Jean didn't mind. Usually she was in charge of bedtime. But letting Sidney step in, getting to see a bond forming between the two. That was better than any story she could have read anyway. 

Before Sidney even made it to the third page, Dolly was fast asleep, clutching her stuffed dog close to her chest. Jean smiled as she stood up, leaning down to kiss Dolly's forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." By the time she straightened up, Sidney had put the book away and was lingering near the door, clearly uncertain how to proceed. Jean smiled at her lover and with one last look back at her daughter, headed out the door with Sidney in tow, leaving it open just a crack.

Once the women made it back downstairs, Sidney was quiet as she followed Jean into the living room. Turning curious blue eyes on her barista, Jean waited a moment to see if Sidney would speak her mind and reveal her troubles. "Tonight..was really special." She finally spoke, meeting Jeans' gaze. "Yes, it was." Jean smiled, stepping towards Sidney. "Did you..did you mean what you said upstairs?" Sidney asked, troubled. 

Jean became more serious, closing the gap between them as her hands rose to cup Sidney's cheeks. "Of course. Tonight. Seeing you with Dolly. It was so special. You continue to surprise me at every turn, Sidney. Even after all the secrets, you've taken it in your stride and accepted Dolly. It..it means everything to me." 

It was Sidney's turn to smile now, her hands settling on Jean's hips. "I want you, Jean. The secrets. They don't matter any more. As long as we are honest with each other moving forward. I know we can make this work. We can both finally be happy." 

It wasn't clear who moved first, their lips met in the softest of kisses, hands trying to pull each other impossibly closer. The kiss became harder, hungrier as hands roamed clothed skin, searching for a closeness they both felt they needed to survive. Now with all the secrets out in the open, there was nothing separating them anymore and the need to be close was growing with every passing day. 

They broke apart when air became an issue, neither straying far as their foreheads rested together. Sidney brushed her nose against Jean's, letting out that breathless giggle that Jean loved so much. "You really are, something else. Doctor Holloway." She breathed, smiling. Jean chuckled, kissing the corner of Sidney's lips. "And you're perfect, Sidney Pierce." 

Time passed with them both stood, locked in an embrace neither wanted to leave. But as time drew on, both knew the inevitable. Michael would come home eventually and Sidney needed to go home before then. With heavy hearts, the pair pulled apart. "I don't want to leave." Sidney admitted in a quiet voice. Jean nodded, bringing her hand up to caress her lovers cheek. "And I don't want you to go." Sidney turned her face into Jean's palm, pressing a gentle kiss to soft skin. 

"The last train leaves soon.." Jean was shaking her head before Sidney could say anything else. "I'll get you a taxi." "No, Jean. You can't do that." Jean smirked. "I can and I will. Anything to know my girl has got home safe." The words were firm, leaving no room for Sidney to argue. With a nod of agreement received, Jean dialed the number and ordered the taxi. While Sidney was left pondering the pleasant feeling being called Jean's 'girl' left in the pit of her stomach.

Time seemed to pass quicker once the call was made and soon enough the taxi was outside. Jean stopped Sidney before she could slip out the front door, pulling her into a soft kiss that neither wanted to end. Once they broke apart, they shared a tender smile and then made their way out to the taxi. While Sidney slipped into the back seat, Jean paid the driver and left a tip, making sure Sidney would be taken care of. 

"I'll text you." Sidney spoke. Jean could only nod, wanting nothing more than to share another kiss but both knew they couldn't. Not with such nosy neighbours. So with longing glances and a gentle hand squeeze, soft goodbyes were whispered and the door was closed. Jean stepped back, waving as the taxi took off down the road. 

She turned, heart heavy but light all at once as she made her way along the path and back towards her home. Home. It had felt like home tonight, for the first time in a long while. All Jean could hope was that the feeling would last. Maybe not here. But somewhere, somehow, they would build a home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to keep you waiting too long xD Let me know what you think.


	9. The bag.

A few days had passed since the night Sidney met Dolly. Both women, busy with their lives. Sidney had been working at the coffee shop, taking extra shifts to keep herself busy. In the evenings she practiced with her band. Her friends had noticed that Sidney seemed distracted, but not unhappy, unlike the first time she had been distracted by thoughts of a certain blonde. Really, they were pleased for her. As long as it all worked out. But Sidney seemed too locked in her thoughts to talk to them about it just now.

Jean had been rushed off her feet the last few days. Taking on a few new clients at work, dealing with issues at home as they cropped up with Michael. But despite how busy they were, that didn't stop them from texting, even calling when they could. But that wasn't enough. They both craved more. 

Sidney became anxious when the last message she sent to Jean was left unopened. A photograph usually garnered the blondes' attention far quicker than a regular text. Neither woman able to help the draw of what an image may contain. This one in particular, held something a little more, seductive, might we say and Sidney knew it was bound to make her lovers' heart race. 

Minutes had rolled into hours. Once the day had drawn out and work hours ended, the brunette knew something had to be wrong. Even busy, Jean would answer her messages on her way home. It was how it had worked the last few days. Having her messages ignored, read with no response, reminded her of how things were in the beginning when Jean was toying with her, but they were past that now, weren't they?

Sidney leant against the wall outside her recording space and lit up another cigarette, taking a lengthy drag. As the smoke slipped from her lips, her phone began to vibrate frantically in her hand. In her urgency to grab it, it almost slipped from her hold but with a strong grasp she pulled it up into her line of sight. Perfect brows knitted together in confusion as she stared down at the unrecognised number. She got calls like that sometimes. Fans that found her number online. Random sellers and things. Usually she would ignore them if she was busy. But something told her she should answer this one. 

With one press, she answered and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" A lot of background noise filled the line, causing Sidney to yank the phone away from her ear and stare at it for a moment as if the device had offended her in some way. With a huff, she turned the sound down a couple notches and tried again. "Hell-" "Sidney!" Jean's voice cut her off suddenly, surprising the brunette. In a matter of seconds, her cigarette was out as she stood to attention, as if that single act could make her closer to Jean and let her know the woman was safe. "Baby? What's going on? Where are you?" There was a pause now, the only sounds coming from wherever Jean was. Talking, yelling, was that typing? What the hell was going on?

"I..I'm at the police station, Sidney. The police found Alison's bag in the garden at the house." Police station and house were the three words that stood out to Sidney in that sentence. Jean was in trouble and she didn't call the house in Kentucky her home. Shaking her head to push away those thoughts, Sidney shifted on the spot. "Okay, I'm on my w-" "No, Sidney. I'm really sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to find Michael." Jean fell silent, clearly guilty for asking such a thing. At this point though, Sidney was willing to do anything, even walk into the lions' den if it would help. 

"Alright Jean. Where?" She asked, knowing the blonde probably didn't have long. "At work? I tried calling him but he didn't pick up. He's still pretty piss- I mean annoyed with me, you know?" Sidney chuckled lightly at Jean's swift change of expression in front of the police officer that was no doubt watching over her. "I'm glad you can at least find some humour in all of this." Jean huffed, though Sidney could tell she was smiling all the same. 

"Okay and if he's not there?" She asked. "Then question Alexis. She may not be sleeping with him, but she will know exactly how to get hold of him." Sidney nodded as if Jean was in front of her. "Sidney?" Jean called. "Yeah?" "I lov-" Before Jean could finish her sentence, the line cut out. A small smile still tugged at the corner of sweet pink lips, knowing already what Jean was about to say. 

There wasn't time to waste if Sidney was going to get Jean from the station before morning. Was Dolly okay? Where was she when they took Jean away? The brunette worried, having no way of checking in on the little blonde though she was sure the babysitter was no doubt with her since Michael was obviously still at the office. Firing a few texts off to her band, letting them know she had to leave, Sidney began to walk. 

Her mind was rattling off a million questions all at once. They hadn't really spoken much about Alison, only that she had been one of Jeans' patients and that the therapist had helped her get away from her abusive boyfriend by putting her up in her secret apartment. The girl had disappeared without a trace and since then, a detective had been checking in with Jean regularly. But to have found a bag at Jeans' house in Kentucky? It was strange. All Sidney could hope was that Michael would be able to help. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

"I've told you this, a million times. I have not had any contact with Alison since she went missing." "Then how do you explain her bag being found at your property, Mrs Holloway?" The detective asked. "I don't know." Jean muttered, frustrated. "It has to be Tom. I told you, there was a car stalking my home. He could have planted it while I was away." 

"That's some theory, Mrs Holloway. Do you want to hear mine?" Jean said nothing, already knowing the detective would tell her anyway. "I think, that you realised you were in too deep. That if word got out that you had been living a lie and seeing your patients outside of work that you would loose your job. I think, that you have something to do with her disappearance." 

Jean scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "That's ridiculous. Alison needed help and I gave it. She led me to believe that she had no support system, that she wasn't in contact with her mother. Had I known that was a lie, I would have handled things differently." "You mean you wouldn't have helped her? Wouldn't have put your job on the line." "No! Of course I would have helped her. But I would have pushed harder for her to turn to her mother." 

The detective straightened up in his chair, shuffling a few papers on the table in front of him before pulling a picture from the pile and placing it in front of Jean. "Have you ever seen this bag before" he queried. Jean tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Plenty of women carry a bag like that. Whats' to say somebody hadn't dropped it when passing through." 

Raising a brow, the detective let out a huff of displeasure. "We both know that isn't a possibility, Mrs Holloway. This bag was found stashed on your property. Seems a little fishy to me, that the personal effects of someone you seem to have cared for would be found at your home, when you claim to have not seen or heard from her since she went missing." 

"I cared for her as a patient I felt sorry for her and everything she was dealing with, seemingly alone. That doesn't mean I had a hand in her disappearance." Jean was growing more and more frustrated with this line of questioning. She should be at home right now, spending time with Dolly, helping her with homework. Instead she was stuck here answering useless questions that were not going to help find Alison. 

"What about Tom? Hmm? He was watching my home. I'm sure of it. If anyone has anything to do with Alison going missing. It's him." Jean stared down the detective, refusing to be bullied into admitting something she hadn't done. She was confused as to how Alison's bag ended up on her property but she would be willing to bet money that it hadn't happened by chance. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Sidney made it to Michael's office in good time, riding the elevator as she had on her first trip to the building a few weeks before. That time she had been in search of the truth. This time, she was in search of her lovers husband. The elevator chimed, the doors opening once she reached the correct floor. Considering it was after hours, the office was still rather busy. Sidney made her way towards Alexis's desk, bringing on a sense of deja vu, except this time, Alexis knew who she was. 

"You." Their eyes met. "What are you doing here?" Alexis asked, standing up. "I'm looking for Michael." Sidney spoke with determination. Alexis glanced towards his empty office and back towards Sidney. "He's not here. What's this about?" She queried. The woman knew something peculiar was afoot the last time Sidney had come into the office. Seeing her now, asking for Michael only added suspicion to her mounting questions about the brunette. Was she another love interest for her boss? No, couldn't be. So who was she? 

"Do you know where I can find him?" Sidney's voice drew her from her thoughts. Alexis shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I'm afraid I cannot give out that information." Frustrated, Sidney stepped towards the womans' desk. "I need to know where he is. Jean needs his help." 

This was about Jean. This woman, her questions about someone called Diane. Michael's change in behaviour and thoughts after learning about her visit to the office. It was strange and left the assistant with plenty of questions though she could tell they would be left unanswered for the time being. 

"He's out." Alexis replied briskly. Sidney rolled her eyes, trying to keep her patience. "Obviously. But from that I can tell he hasn't gone home to his little girl. So where is he? Jean needs him. He's her husband after all and I doubt he would be pleased that you're keeping important information from him." 

Alexis' eyes narrowed, a fight of wills which she quickly lost. She turned to her desk and grabbed her mobile, dialing Michael's number. It rang, but he eventually answered and Alexis turned her back on Sidney to speak with him. "Michael. Sorry to bother you. That girl that showed up asking questions about Diane Hart and snooped in your office is here. She says it's about Jean." 

Sidney waited, tapping her fingers on the desk impatiently. The singer could only hear Alexis' side of the conversation and obviously she didn't know all the details of what was happening. The last thing she wanted was to deal with Michael. But she would do anything to help Jean. Jean wouldn't have asked for him if she didn't need help. Help Sidney hoped he would give. Jean said their marriage was falling apart, but Michael had loved her once and she was still the mother of his daughter. Hopefully that would be enough incentive to pull the man away from whatever he was doing. 

Moments later, Alexis ended the call and rejoined Sidney at her desk. "He's on his way. Feel free to take a seat." Sidney opened her mouth to complain, but clamped her lips together. Shouting at Alexis wouldn't help Jean. Hell, losing her patience wouldn't either. So instead she made her way to the seating area and sat down with a huff. Pacing around worrying would not make the time pass quicker. Sidney had to hope that Jean wasn't in too much trouble. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Half an hour or more had passed by the time the elevator chimed and Michael strolled into the office, accompanied by a pretty brunette. Catherine? Could it be? That didn't matter right now. Sidney stood as the man marched towards her, annoyed. "Sidney." He almost growled, looking her up and down. "What are you doing here? What is going on with Jean?" 

Straightening up, Sidney held back a sneer, biting her tongue. His displeasure amused her, not that she could let on. That could wait. His reaction meant he must have a better idea as to who she really was, or an idea at least. Had Dolly mentioned her? Maybe. That thought made a warmth seep into her heart. 

"Jean has been trying to call you." She spoke simply, glancing past him at the elegant woman who stood by anxiously. "She's at the police station and needs your help. Something to do with Alison." Michael's jaw seemed to tense as he shifted from one foot to the other. "Of course. I'm supposed to bail her out of trouble. Of course." He muttered, though whether he was talking to her or himself remained to be seen.

"She's still your wife, Michael. We both know Jean would never do anything to harm anyone. Whatever is going on, it isn't her fault." The anger, the air of bravdo he carried, seemed to deflate before Sidney's eyes as she spoke. His shoulders drooped and he nodded. "Right." He couldn't argue. Jean may act inappropriately, but her heart had always been in the right place. He couldn't argue that. 

Michael turned to Catherine, sharing a silent conversation. The woman eventually nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be waiting." She whispered, glancing at Sidney and nodding to Alexis. The woman turned on her heel, head high as she slipped into the elevator and disappeared from sight.

After watching her leave, Michael turned his attention back to Sidney. "Better get going then." He muttered, gesturing back towards the elevator. Sidney had not expected that. Perhaps Michael didn't know about their relationship yet. Still, Sidney wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She needed to know that Jean was okay. That all the drama surrounding Alison's disappearance wasn't going to land the woman into trouble, or worse yet, prison. 

Biding goodnight to Alexis, the duo boarded the elevator. The tension was rife between them as they road it to the ground floor. Outside, a car was waiting and ever the gentleman, Michael held the door for Sidney to climb in first. As soon as they were both seated and the door closed, Michael instructed the driver and they were off. Both anxious, though for entirely different reasons.


	10. False allegations.

Michael was a force to be reckoned with in his field of work. Well paying clients came from miles for his expertise. Despite their differences the last few weeks, Michael commanded the room from the second he entered. He took control of the discussion, leading it in a way that even seemed to flounder the officers. He wasn't going to sit idly by and allow them to arrest Jean for something she had not done. Even with all the secrets she kept, Jean was not capable of the things they were accusing her of. 

It took a while, allegations being thrown across the table that Jean had done something to Alison, maybe even kidnapped her. But Michael soon had those ideas thrown out. After all, he had been with Jean, the night the bag was planted on their property and Jean had been at home with him, the night Alison had gone missing from the apartment in the city. 

The officers were not happy that Jean had kept some information from them. But thanks to Michael, she was not facing any charges. If anything, they finally listened that Tom was not good news and were going to focus their efforts on the drug dealer. In the meantime, anyone close to Jean had to tread carefully. Just in case Tom was any sort of threat.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

It was nearing midnight. Time had been on a seemingly endless loop the last few hours while Sidney waited anxiously for news. Not knowing was driving her crazy, but that had been a resounding theme throughout her relationship with Jean. Being left in the dark, unanswered questions, lies. But throughout it all, Sidney kept coming back. Her ties to Jean far too strong to ignore.

As the hours rolled by, she had sat, paced, read magazines and struck up conversation with an elderly lady that had wandered into the station, a little unaware of how she arrived there. The officers seemed pretty busy, so they were grateful when the young barista kept the lady talking until one of them could escort her home. Had she not been waiting for Jean, Sidney would have been tempted to do it herself. 

Rose, as she learnt, often wandered from her home at night. Ending up in random places with no idea how she got there. It wasn't the first time, nor would it likely be the last. But each and every time the officers would have to take her home. It was sad, really. Sidney hated to think that there wasn't a soul on earth that cared. That wanted to make sure Rose was safe and secure in her home at night. It certainly left her with a great deal to think about while she waited for news on Jean. 

Plenty of time had passed, when the doors finally opened and Jean appeared. Followed by an exceptionally tense, Michael. Sidney had stood, wanting to rush to the blonde and envelope her in a warm embrace, never to let go. But instead, she stayed rooted to the spot, observing her lover from afar. After all, she was not sure how much Michael knew, if anything. The last thing Jean needed was more trouble after hours at the station. 

Jean looked tired, exhausted even. Sidney couldn't fathom how anyone could think the therapist would have done anything to hurt Alison. Yes, the woman told lies. Many lies. But she wasn't capable of kidnap, of that Sidney was certain. Hopefully Michael had been able to clear things up, or better yet, the police had found some evidence that would help. 

The married couple had stopped to talk to a couple officers at the main desk, a man shaking hands with Michael, obviously thanking him. From the few things Sidney overheard, all allegations had been dropped, but Jean would need to stay nearby in case they had any more questions. That was a relief at least. 

It was then that Jean turned and locked eyes with Sidney. The singer could only watch as a mirage of emotions crossed delicate features all at once. Sadness, fear, pain, happiness, love and was that relief?

Before Sidney had a chance to question it, Jean was in her space. Wrapping her arms tightly around the singer, almost as if she needed to be tethered to the girl to survive. In seconds, Sidney returned the embrace, holding Jean with the exact same need. Her lips automatically pressed to the blondes' temple, lingering there in a gentle gesture of comfort. Neither were aware of their surroundings, totally lost in each other and the comfort only they could give. 

Michael of course, had to spoil it. He had been watching from the sidelines. Long enough to see the delicate press of Sidney's lips to his wifes' temple. His jaw set in a tight line, his fist tense on the handle of his briefcase. That had been him once. The person his wife clung to. The person she needed. Her person. He swallowed thickly and began to walk, crossing the station in what seemed like only two strides. A sharp clearing of his throat snapped the two women apart. Sidney seemed to look a little sheepish, unable to meet his gaze. Though Jean, brazen as ever, managed a weak smile in his direction. 

"Shall we go? I think we've been here long enough. I'm sure Dolly is worried sick." Michael was already walking towards the door, not bothering to wait for a response. Jean stared after him silently for a moment, while Sidney waited anxiously beside her. Though she wasn't waiting long, not when tired blue eyes turned towards her and a soft hand slid slowly down her arm to grasp her own, giving a gentle squeeze. 

There were so many questions Sidney wanted to ask. To delve deeper into the woman she had fallen for and uncover what secrets resided in her mind. But words didn't need to pass between them, not then. Not when Jean looked exhausted, both physically and mentally. Questions of the day and discussions of what had happened could wait. But she hoped they would happen eventually. Even if they didn't, making sure Jean was okay, was her priority.

Sidney already knew, even before the truth had emerged, she would follow Jean anywhere. Even to the ends of the earth if she had to. The singer would do just about anything to see Jean smile. No matter what happened, Sidney would support her. 

Sidney glanced down at their hands, giving Jeans' a comforting squeeze. It came as a surprise when Jean kept a firm hold of her hand and led her from the police station and out onto the cold, quiet street. Sidney felt her heart quicken at the public display of affection, one others would probably read as friendship while she knew the truth. 

Michael was on his phone, probably calling for a taxi which wasn't always an easy task during the later hours. Still, Jean kept a firm hold of Sidney's hand, even going as far as to lean into the brunette for warmth. Sidney's lips curved into a small smile as she drew Jean closer, fighting the temptation to slip her arm around the blondes' waist. From the way Jean smiled, Sidney knew the blonde had read her mind. 

"What's the matter? Scared?" Jean asked, her lips curved up in a smirk. Sidney raised an eyebrow and let out a little snort "Never." She replied huskily, releasing Jean's hand so that she could slip her arm around her waist and draw her close. Jean let out a beautiful chuckle, the sound stirring Michael from his call. He scowled somewhat, but then his face turned neutral, turning away to finish his call. 

"What about him?" Sidney whispered, having seen the look that flashed across Michael's face. Jean was quiet, clearly biding her time. Eventually she turned into Sidney's embrace and brought a soft hand up to cup her lovers' cheek, looking into mesmerising eyes silently. Her lips parted, as her eyes flicked from soft red lips to beautiful brown eyes. "I don't think it matters anymore..does it?" Came the whispered response from Jean before her lips pressed delicately to hers. The kiss was slow, but desperate. Craving what only each other could give. It broke quicker than either of them would have liked, neither wanting to deal with the fallout if Michael was to turn around and notice. 

"I wish I could go home with you." Sidney admitted, her nose brushing lightly against Jean's. "Ditto." Jean agreed, a soft sigh escaping her parted lips. Michael clearing his throat finally snapped them apart, though Sidney kept her arm looped around Jeans' waist. He looked between them with a blank expression before finally speaking. "The cab will be here soon." He murmured, coming to a stop a few paces in front of them. "Can we drop you anywhere?" He asked, speaking to Sidney without actually looking at her. 

Sidney opened her mouth to speak, but Jean beat her to it. "Sidney could always come home with us. After all, I need to fill her in on what's happening. Being around me..well it could put her in danger too." Michael's face was unreadable, though his eyes looked pained, tired. He sniffed, trying to cover his annoyance. "If that's what you want Jeanie." Came the simple reply, though the nickname seemed to pain the therapist, her face scrunching uncomfortably as she looked out across the street. 

Sidney was stunned, she hadn't expected Jean to ask that. When she noticed the pained look on her lovers' face, she wanted to say differently. But when Jean looked her way, with a hopeful stare, she kept quiet. Jean needed her and that was all that mattered. Hopefully it wouldn't backfire.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The taxi ride was filled with awkward silences, no one knowing where to look or what to say. The womens' hands remained clasped tightly between them, while Michael avoided eye contact with them at all costs. They needed to talk, sort things out. But everyone knew that the ordeal Jean had just been through was more than enough for one day. The demons troubling them could be handled another. 

Michael was the first out of the taxi once it pulled up outside their Kentucky home. He held out a hand which Jean gratefully accepted as she clambered out of the taxi, while Sidney slipped out without aid. Honestly? She was anxious as to what would happen next. She was sitting on secrets. Michael's about Catherine. Her own and Jeans'. When would the worlds collide and what damage would it cause. 

It would seem the answer to that wouldn't be revealed tonight. Not when Michael wasn't planning on sticking around. As soon as both women were out of the taxi, he climbed back in. Jean turned and looked at him confused, but the guilty look on his face told her all she needed to know. "Have fun with Catherine, Michael." She muttered, annoyed that he would put Catherine before Dolly. 

Knowing it would be pointless to say any different, Michael simply sighed. "Kiss Dolly goodnight for me." He started to close the door, but stopped. Finally meeting Sidney's gaze with a steely look in his eyes. "Look after my girls." With that the door slammed shut and the taxi took off down the busy street. 

Sidney released a breath she hadn't realised was caught in her throat, coughing lightly as the cold air assaulted her lungs. Jean squeezed her hand, her face awash with a few emotions the barista couldn't read. "C'mon. The babysitter has been here long enough and if I know Dolly, she's probably in and out of sleep, waiting to see if I've come home." 

With a gentle tug, Jean led Sidney along the path to the front door. Jean took a steadying breath, plastering on a fake smile and unlocked the door leading her lover inside. The babysitter was on the couch, dozing. But the sound of the front door opening startled her awake. Jean took a moment to pay her, thanking her for coming on such short notice and showed her out. 

Sidney saw the way Jean stayed leant against the front door, eyes closed. It damn near broke her heart to see the blonde in so much pain. "Baby?" She called, waiting until Jean acknowledged her. "Why don't you sit down, get comfy? I'll go check on Dolly." Jean went to protest, but was too tired to fight. Slowly she nodded and offered Sidney a small but grateful smile. 

The singer shed her coat, leaving it on the back of the couch and after making sure Jean had sat down, she headed for the stairs. Sidneys' stomach was in knots, nervous to hear what had happened at the police station. From what she had heard earlier, Jean could be in danger and that thought didn't sit well with her at all. 

Dolly's bedroom door was ajar, light filtering in through the hallway. Sidney was relieved to find the little girl asleep, tangled in her blankets. Seeing her, knowing she was okay, settled a portion of anxiety that had tickled her tummy since she found out Jean had been arrested. 

"S-sidney?" A sleepy voice spoke from the shadows. So Dolly wasn't asleep after all. The brunette slipped into the little girls room and slowly made her way over to the bed. "Shh, go back to sleep. It's okay." Dolly looked at her with a hint of confusion, reaching out a hand towards the barista. On instinct, Sidney moved closer and slowly leant down, tucking Dolly in and laying a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "It's alright kid. Your Mommy is downstairs, she's just a little tired. I'll take care of her and see you in the morning, alright?" That seemed to settle Dolly, as she snuggled up and closed her eyes. Sidney waited, combing her fingers through short blonde locks to make sure Dolly was asleep. Once her breathing evened out, the brunette krept from the room and headed back downstairs. 

What she found, made her lips instinctively quirk into a smile. Jean was asleep on the couch, wrapped in Sidney's jacket. The brunette made her way over carefully, looking down at the blonde. She looked so peaceful, relaxed at last. Gingerly, afraid to wake her, Sidney moved to lift her up bridal style, keeping still when Jean stirred a little but then seemed to settle into her. Soft red lips brushed to Jeans' forehead as Sidney carried her towards the stairs and carefully made her way up them. She could have left Jean on the couch, but it didn't look all that comfy. 

Once upstairs, Sidney carried Jean past Dolly's room and along the corridor, finding what she assumed was the master bedroom. Kicking the door open with her foot, the brunette slipped inside and carried Jean towards the bed. Shifting Jeans' weight in her arms, she pulled the covers back and then set her love onto soft sheets. Sidney moved carefully then, removing Jeans' shoes and trousers to make her more comfortable. Satisfied, she drew the covers over the blonde and tucked her in, much like she had for Dolly. 

Sidney pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jeans' head. They could talk tomorrow. It could wait, for now. Jean needed rest and time to process what had happened and Sidney was going to make sure she did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying. Let me know what you think :)


	11. Alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M after the ~~

The morning came, the sun shining in brilliantly through the bedroom window, rendering the curtains useless. Soft lashes slowly fluttered open, brilliant blue eyes blinking away sleep as they took in the room. Jean let out a muffled groan, stretching out her tired limbs. She was alone, in her room. Though she distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch downstairs. Sidney? Where was she? And Dolly? Crap, what time was it? 

Jean pushed herself up, glancing over to her bedside table. The time read 10.03am. Shit. Quickly, Jean pushed herself up onto her feet, realising she was only in her shirt and underwear. Grabbing a dressing gown from the back of her door, she hurried to pull it on before rushing out into the hallway.

Dolly's room was empty. The house was quiet, still. Worry crept up Jean's spine though it settled instantly when she heard soft singing coming from downstairs. So Sidney was still there, which only left Dolly unaccounted for. Slowly, she made her way down the staircase, looking towards the kitchen. Her face broke out into a soft smile at the sight that greeted her. 

Sidney was standing in front of the stove, singing softly to herself as she cooked. It would seem the young barista had made herself at home. Though Jean then clocked the breakfast tray on the counter and realised what must be happening. A glass of orange juice, a plate, cutlery and a beautiful red rose were all waiting upon the tray for breakfast to join the surprise. The therapists' heart warmed immediately though Dolly's whereabouts were still itching away at her mind. 

"Shit!" While Jean had been lost in thought, Sidney had turned around, startled by the blondes' sudden appearance. "Jean, you scared me." She laughed lightly, serving bacon and scrambled eggs onto the nearby plate. The toast popped up a second later and Sidney grabbed it, applying a thin layer of butter as that too joined the plate. She rubbed her hands on a dish towel, offering Jean a somewhat bashful smile. "I wanted to surprise you.." She admitted. "You were fast asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you." Though Sidney noticed that Jean's brow was pinched in thought and smiled. "Don't worry. I took Dolly to school. She was pretty excited about that. In fact she insisted. 'Don't worry Sidney, Mommy won't mind'." Both Sidney and Jean laughed as the singer recounted Dolly's words, sharing smiles between them. 

Jean made her way around the counter and stepped closer to the brunette, slowly slipping her arms around the woman's neck. Their lips met in a tender kiss as Sidney's hands settled on Jean's hips. When the kiss broke, Sidney smiled. "What was that for?" She hummed, biting her bottom lip as she rested their foreheads together. Mornings like this was certainly something she could see herself getting used to. They both could.

A coy smile tugged at Jean's lips, shrugging her shoulder playfully. "For taking care of me, and Dolly. It truly means a lot to me, baby." Sidney's eyes seemed to sparkle as the words sunk in. It was the first time Jean had called her anything like that and it soon had her heart pounding in her chest. 

Another sweet kiss was shared before Jean broke away with a small grin. "Breakfast eh? I thought you couldn't cook." She teased, glancing over to the delicious breakfast display. "I never said that." Sidney smirked, pressing a sweet kiss to Jean's cheek. "Come on. It'll be getting cold." She added, releasing her lover from her hold so that they could both sit. 

Jean took a seat at the table, smiling as Sidney carried the tray over and placed it in front of her. When Sidney didn't sit and instead turned back to the dishes, a confused expression pinched Jean's brow. "What about your breakfast?" She asked. Sidney glanced back over her shoulder with a playful sparkle in her eyes. "I ate with Dolly. She sure knows the best cereal. Rice Krispies will always be the best. Though I promised her I would grab some chocolate for us to make some Rice Krispies cakes at some point." 

All Jean could do was shake her head, a soft laugh of amusement spilling from her lips as she gathered her first bite onto her fork. "Gosh Sid, this is delicious." The blonde grinned, digging into her breakfast happily. The brunette chuckled and worked her way around the kitchen tidying up the mess she had made that morning. Blue eyes watched her intently, filled with immeasurable joy knowing how well her daughter and love were getting along.

Eventually Sidney finished putting everything away and joined her lover at the table. "So..do you want to talk about last night?" She asked gently, unsure how much she should push. Jean tensed up momentarily, taking a sip from her glass of orange juice. The blonde was obviously biding her time and that in itself made the singer feel nervous. Though, eventually, Jean set her glass down and her lips parted. "You remember Tom?" A nod from Sidney allowed her to continue. "He planted Alison's bag in the garden. I'm sure of it. The police are not so certain but with Michael's help they have agreed to look into it more thoroughly. I think he kidnapped Alison." 

Sidney was quiet, seemingly thinking over the information she had been given. "Why would Tom plant it?" She asked. Jean glanced over at the singer, a look of confusion spilling across her features. Realising her mistake, Sidney quickly held up her hand. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I know you haven't done anything, Jean. I just mean..WHY would he." 

Seeing the apology in Sidney's eyes, Jean reached across the table and took hold of her hand, giving a gentle squeeze. "Well I suppose he wants to frame me. I could lose my job over this." She sighed. "It won't come to that. They'll find him." Sidney spoke up. "It'll all work out in the end." She promised, hoping above all else that the therapist would not end up in any more trouble. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

With breakfast over, the couple had settled on the couch together. Jean was resting back against Sidney's chest while the young brunette drew gentle patterns with her fingertips against Jeans' exposed hip where her shirt had ridden up. The dressing gown had been discarded, neither wanting any useless clothing between them. It crossed both their minds that this was really, the first time they had relaxed together since the truth came out. 

Their minds had been all over the place as of late. The web of lies broken apart, meeting Dolly, the detective, Michael, Sam. It had been a lot to handle. But Jean was thankful that Sidney had stuck by her. Slowly, the blonde turned her head to gaze at the singer, though it would seem Sidney had the same idea as curious brown eyes met love filled blues. "How did I get so lucky?" Jean muttered, wistfully. Sidney's lips curved up in a gentle smile as she brought her free hand to Jeans' cheek. "I'm the lucky one." 

Their lips met, slow, questing. Both hungry with the need to explore one another. It felt like forever since they last had a moment alone and neither wanted to waste a single second. Slowly, Jean turned on Sidney's lap, planting her knees on either side of her lovers' thighs. Bright brown eyes twinkled in the low lit living room, a look of utter want twirling within them. 

Jean's hands worked their way into long brown locks as her lips returned to soft reds. The kiss became much more urgent as tongues dueled for dominance. Neither won, neither lost. Both blissfully happy to give and take whatever either needed in that moment. Eventually, the need for air won out, breaking their kiss, though Sidney didn't stay far. Her lips worked their way along Jean's jaw, nipping lightly at the soft patch of skin beneath her ear. The blondes breath caught in the back of her throat, her back arching as she leant into her love. 

Red lips quirked in a small smirk, as teeth nibbled at Jean's earlobe teasingly. "I want you, Jean. I think we've waited long enough." A shiver rolled through the blonde, causing Sidney to let forth that breathy giggle that she loved. Slowly she drew back, meeting Sidney's gaze with darkened blue eyes. The therapists' hands found the hem of Sidney's shirt and lightly tugged, spurring the brunette into lifting her arms to help her remove it. Blue eyes gazed hungrily at the singers' bra clad chest, reaching around to delicately unhook it. 

Once it fell away, joining Sidney's shirt on the ground. Jean took in perky breasts. "Beautiful." She hummed, her hands filling the space between them as they carefully cupped and began to palm her lovers' breasts. Sidney's back arched, her mouth falling open in pleasure as the blonde teased her. No one had ever touched her the way Jean's expert hands could. A small smirk tugged at the blondes' lips, her thumb teasing over a tightening nipple. That wasn't enough for the blonde, she was hungry to bring Sidney the pleasure she deserved as she slowly dipped her head down and swirled her tongue around a soft pink bud. 

Red lips fell open in a soft moan as ring covered fingers weaved into blonde locks. "Jean.." She breathed, arching her chest into her lovers' touch as her breasts were lavished in perfect kisses. "You always take care of me sweetie.. At your place..in the storeroom at work. This time it's my turn." The blonde purred, drawing back to look into beautiful brown eyes. They shared a smile, as Sidney lurched forward to kiss Jean, a cheeky laugh tumbling from her lips.

"Mm. Careful baby, I might change my mind." Jean teased though it was clear from the way her hands fell to the button on Sidney's jeans, that stopping was the last thing on her mind. With some steady movements, Jean helped her younger lover wriggle from her jeans and they too, joined the growing pile on the floor. 

Sidney's breath caught in her throat as she watched blue eyes take her in, the same way they had that night in her apartment. "You're fucking perfect." The words echoed in her mind, the memory. It felt like months ago now with how things had progressed between them. But when Jean kissed her, she knew they had been uttered anew.

"I need to see you." Sidney breathed, her eyes filled with hope. Jean allowed a small smile to work it's way onto her lips, obliging her sexy singer as her hands fell to the hem of her shirt and slowly tugged it off. Underneath, Jean was clad in a lacy black bra. Sidney couldn't help herself as her hands reached out, cupping two perfect breasts as if they were her most treasured possession. 

Jean's head dipped back momentarily, enjoying her lovers' gentle touches. Though soon enough her mind refocused, gently pushing Sidney's hands away. "Naughty. I meant what I said. Let me love you." Sidney's cheeks tinted pink, a loving smile tugging at her lips as her shoulders rose in a playful shrug. "I can't help it if you're simply too sexy to resist." 

Both shared a gentle laugh as they met in the middle and shared another heated kiss, nipping teasingly at each others' lower lip before drawing back. Giving Sidney a pointed look, Jean shifted herself so that the brunette could lay back more comfortably. As Jean began to kiss her way down her chest, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses between her breasts, Sidney had to concentrate hard to control her breathing. 

The blonde was loving every second, testing out what made her lover squirm. The way Sidney shivered as she pressed kisses over her taut stomach, her tongue teasing the brunettes belly button only to receive a bout of giggles in response. All of those things warmed Jeans' heart and made her fall even more in love with her tigress. 

When Jean settled between her legs, Sidney's breath caught. It has to be one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. As pink lips layed kisses along her bare thighs, blue eyes looking at her with utter devotion and need. It was almost too much to take. Sidney felt like she was in a dream as her hands fisted in the couch cushions, her back arching in pleasure. 

"I don't think we need these any more.." Jean smirked as her mouth lowered and took hold of red panties. How Sidney didn't combust on the spot, she wasn't entirely sure, but she lifted her ass up off the couch to aid Jean in the removal of her ruined panties. Once they joined the pile, Sidney lay entirely bare. Goosebumps erupted across her skin as her body thrummed with pleasure, needing touches that only Jean could give. 

Knelt between strong legs, Jean had hiked Sidney's leg up at the knee and was currently laying kisses to her inner right thigh while gazing down at her exposed love. "My my. What have we here?" She hummed, teasing. If the hunger in brown eyes wasn't enough proof of the baristas' need, Sidney was glistening with arousal. Arousal, that Jean simply could not wait to taste. 

Slowly but surely, she kissed a trail down strong thighs until she was settled comfortably between toned legs. Her hand moved, delicate fingers stroking over slippery folds as Sidney moaned and writhed above her. "Don't tease..baby.. I need you." Sidney spoke, breathless, tangling her fingers in blonde locks while hooded eyes stared needily into blues. Seeing Sidney like this was utterly breathtaking and Jean knew in that moment she couldn't deny her tiger a single thing. 

Who moaned first, neither knew. The room filled with them once Jean's tongue first made contact with Sidney's waiting heat. "You taste exquisite." She husked, running her tongue over delicate folds. Sidney's hands instinctively tightened in blonde locks, though she tried not to tug. The pleasure was divine, unlike anything she had ever felt before. 

The therapist shifted a little so that her hands could keep Sidney's thighs apart, allowing her more room to enjoy her treat. Her tongue left no inch untouched, lapping up every drop of sweet nectar offered her way. When her tongue found Sidney's clit, she circled it teasingly, applying pressure every so often only to be rewarded with a chorus of moans. 

Jean knew she was teasing, but she couldn't help it. She had been waiting so long to play with Sidney, to love her the way she deserved. Eventually, even she couldn't wait as her tongue flicked over her lovers' quivering slit and slowly slipped inside. Sidney tensed, holding back a moan as she combed her fingers through delicate blonde locks. Jean was incredibly skilled with that tongue and she couldn't wait to return the favour later. Right now though, her need was growing by the second, burning low in the pit of her stomach. 

Sensing this, Jean's tongue drew back, replaced with a questing finger that easily slipped inside. Sidney gasped, rocking down onto the touch as Jean kissed her way back up the singers' lithe body. Soon enough, their tongues met in a heated kiss leaving Sidney moaning as she tasted herself on Jean's tongue. Jean easily added another finger, pumping them steadily into the beautiful brunette. Both were panting now, grinding against each other with need. Sidney's strong thigh found itself between the blondes legs, guiding her down against it while her hands reached around the therapist to rid her of the lacy bra. 

Jean ground down against Sidney's thigh, holding back a moan as she curled her fingers inside her lover. "This..this was meant to be about you." She breathed out, panting. Sidney only smirked, leaning up to suck Jean's left nipple past her lips. Her teeth grazed the taut bud, making Jean moan and arch her back. A mischievous grin covered red lips as the brunette pulled back. "What can I say, I can't resist you." The honesty in those words was jarring, leaving the blonde reeling with the sudden onslaught of arousal that collected between her thighs.

Suddenly, two fingers slipped inside Jean, drawing a deep moan from her. She hadn't realised that Sidney had slipped her hand inside her panties while teasing her breasts. "Gosh, what am I going to do with you?" Jean chuckled, riding strong fingers as she continued moving her own. Sidney only smiled in response, her eyes softening. "Love me." She whispered, leaning up to meet Jean's lips in a sweet kiss. 

It wasn't clear who came first or whether they fell over the blissful peak together. As questing thumbs found hardened clits simultaneously. The room filled with heated moans as their backs arched and they tangled together in a mess of heated limbs. Slowly, Sidney withdrew her fingers first, spurring a disappointed whimper from the blonde. A smile was all she received in response as Sidney brought glistening fingers to her lips and greedily sucked them clean. All Jean could do was watch, in total awe of just how sexy the brunette could be. 

Slowly, Jean's free hand rose, delicately cupping Sidney's cheek. Love filled browns met love filled blues with a gentle smile. "I love you, Sidney." She whispered, her heart drumming heavily, prepared to beat right out of her chest when red lips curved into an adoring smile. "I love you too, Jean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Let me know what you think :)


	12. The school run.

"Here we are." Jean hummed, pulling the car up outside Dolly's school. Sidney held back a soft chuckle, looking over at her lover fondly. "I know babe. Been here before, remember?" She teased. Jean let forth a soft laugh, though it sounded somewhat nervous. Curious brown eyes focused on the pinch in the blondes delicate brow, reaching over to take her hand. "What's wrong, Jean?" She asked, concerned. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Jean smiled and gave Sidney's hand a soft squeeze. "Oh it's nothing really.." She trailed off, though Sidney wasn't convinced, a disapproving huff falling from her perfect lips. "Alright.." Jean sighed. "It's the other mothers. They talk, you know?" The singer looked surprised at that admission, her heart falling a little. "So you're embarrassed of me?" She asked, turning forward in her seat to stare out the front window, her hand easily pulling away from Jean's grasp. 

Realising her mistake, Jean was quick to rectify it. "No Sidney! No of course not." She reached over, gripping Sidney's hand tightly. "How could I ever be embarrassed of you? You're perfect." The barista seemed to soften somewhat, though she was clearly still upset. "Baby.." Jean called, waiting until brown eyes met her deep blues. "I love you. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. This is all just, so new, you know?" She gave a somewhat reassuring smile. 

Before Sidney could even think to process a response, Jean was climbing out of the car. "Come on, let's go get our girl." 'Our girl' Sidney's heart thumped in her chest. Did the older woman really see the young singer as a parental figure for her daughter? As exciting as that was, it was also the scariest thing the young woman had ever heard. Could she be a good parental figure to the little blonde? She hoped so. She certainly was going to give it her best try. There was no way she was going to let Jean down now. Not now the blonde had allowed her into her life. 

Sidney's delay in thoughts, gave Jean the time to walk around and open her door. "What's wrong?" She asked, though the knowing smirk on her lips said she already knew the answer. "We'll talk about it. For right now, let's just enjoy being together. Alright?" Gosh, this woman was full of surprises. Sidney wanted nothing more than to lean into the blonde and kiss her perfect lips. And her thoughts were answered as Jean did exactly that, closing the space between them with a chaste kiss. 

"Come on." The blonde chuckled as she pulled away, noting the dopey smile on soft red lips. Sidney didn't need to be asked twice as she slipped out of the car. So many things were changing and quickly at that. But the singer knew she wouldn't change a second of it. Meeting Jean may have been anything but accidental, but the feelings that came from it were nothing but true. Feelings that deserved to be explored. 

The pair walked beside each other towards the school, hands brushing every once in a while. The touch reassuring to them both while holding off on the next step. After all, Dolly's feelings on the matter were still at stake and neither woman wanted to upset the little girl. 

A group of mothers were waiting around, talking, as they often were at both the start and end of the school day. Jean was often left wondering how they had so much to talk about. Though she tried to avoid being involved as much as possible. Today would find her rather unlucky as one nudged another and soon all eyes were on Jean and the beautiful brunette singer at her side. 

"Uh.." Sidney mumbled, suddenly out of her depth. She had seen the mothers that morning. Seen the way they looked at her as if she had no business being around Dolly. Of course, they were simply being careful, though they seemed to settle once they realised just how happy Dolly was in the baristas company. It would seem they were still curious as to who she was though. 

"Jean.." One called, waving the duo over to join their group. Jean plastered on a false smile, nodding to each of them in turn. "Hello.." Before she could say more, a blonde spoke up. "We were all just wondering who your friend is. We saw her arrive with Dolly this morning. A new nanny, perhaps?" Their inquisitive eyes left the two women entirely on the spot. These women were simply protecting their children. 

Sidney wasn't sure how to feel about their words, though it would seem Jean was more than prepared to handle it. "This is Sidney. You'll be seeing her a lot more, actually." As the words left Jean's lips, her soft hand found Sidney's and entwined their fingers, squeezing tightly. The brunettes' lips parted in shock. After all, this was the last thing she expected after the therapist expressed her nerves in the car. Jean seemed to find it somewhat amusing though as she leant over and brushed her lips against Sidney's soft cheek. 

"Come on honey. I'm sure Dolly will be out any minute." With a gentle tug, Jean led her lover away from the slack jawed mothers. "Babe...you realise what you've done, right?" It would seem the singer had finally found her voice. Jean laughed lightly, bringing Sidney's hand up to her lips. "Oh I know..and I don't care. We've waited long enough, my love. You've waited long enough." 

Brown eyes full of emotion turned to bright blues as a smile spread across red lips. "Together?" Sidney hummed, receiving a smile and a nod in response. "Together." Jean agreed. Both shared the same thought, more than ready to share a kiss and leave the mothers' mouths gaping wider, though they never had a chance. 

"SIDNEY!" Dolly's voice cut through the air around them, shattering the gentle moment. The singer barely had a chance to draw her hand away from Jean's before Dolly was barreling into her legs. "You came to pick me up! I thought you would have gone home." Jean bit back a smile, playfully clearing her throat beside the pair. Light blue eyes peeked up at the blonde, lips curving in a playful smile "Hi mommy." She grinned, though made no move to unwrap her arms from Sidney's waist. 

Jean chuckled and ruffed short blonde locks. "Cheeky. Seems I've been replaced." She quirked an amused brow at her daughter. Dolly laughed at that, gazing up at Sidney with a bright smile. "What can I say Mommy. I like her." She shrugged. Jean let out a hum of agreement. "Don't worry Dolly, I like her too." As the words left her lips, she leant over and brushed a gentle kiss to Sidney's cheek. 

The act was simple, sweet. One Dolly's had witnessed between her mother and her friends plenty of times. Sidney, for her part, was utterly speechless but so very happy. She had never felt so whole. Never did she expect to be made part of a family when she first met the therapist, but it was a welcome discovery and one she was very happy to be a part of. She ruffled Dolly's hair gently, allowing her own playful grin to settle on her lips. "Don't worry kid, the feeling is mutual." 

"Does that mean you're staying?" Came the next question that made Sidney tilt her head in surprise. She looked between mother and daughter for a moment, eventually crouching down before Dolly with a smile. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away. Besides. We have a trip to the park planned. As long as you promise to get your homework done after." Dolly's eyes lit up immediately, pumping her fist in the air in celebration. "What are you waiting for! Let's go!" She cheered, making a dash for the car. 

Jean couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she watched the pair and when Sidney stood back up, she gently cupped her cheek. "Thankyou.." She whispered. So much meaning behind that simple word. Sidney's eyes twinkled with understanding, dipping her head in a somewhat bashful nod. "Of course. You're my world, Jean. Dolly is a part of that too. Whatever happens. I want this, I want you." 

"What are you guys waiting for! Let's get this show on the road!" Dolly's voice cut across the yard, snapping the women from their moment. Though, smiles were shared as they turned and made their way towards the car and a very excitable Dolly. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The car ride was filled with discussions of Dolly's school day and all that she had accomplished. To say Jean was proud when Dolly presented her with a well graded test would be an understatement. Especially since Dolly had been struggling for a while now. "It really helped last week Sidney, thank you." Dolly beamed from the backseat. The singer turned her head, smiling at the little blonde. "You're welcome kid. I'm glad I could help..though I'm not sure that I did much." 

The radio was playing quietly, though a sudden name peaked Jean's interest. Her eyes widened when she heard the announcer mention the Vagabond Hotel, looking over at Sidney with the widest smile. "Honey! You're on the radio." The singer was just as stunned as Jean. For months she had been trying to get the radio stations to listen to her bands' material, but none had been interested. At least, that's what she thought. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Sidney breathed, right as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she found a magnitude of texts from her band, asking where she was and telling her to listen to the radio. Sidney fired off some quick messages to each of them, in total awe of the moment. Though it was Dolly that made it all worthwhile. "That's Sidney, right Mommy?" She called from the backseat excitedly. "I didn't know she could sing. This is EPIC!" 

Jean and Sidney shared a look and both burst into a fit of laughter. "Your daughter is just too cute." Sidney smiled, reaching over to lay a hand on the blondes thigh. Jean smiled, nodding lightly. "We're really lucky." She hummed as her hand settled over the brunettes and gave a gentle squeeze. Sharing another silent look between them, the depth of those words weren't lost on the singer. 

Dolly was far too busy trying to sing along to notice the connection between her mother and her new best friend. "Sidney?! Can you sing along? Please??" She asked, shifting in her seat excitedly. Sidney turned in her seat a little to look at Dolly, pretending to think on it for a moment or two before she started to sing. 

Jean was thankful they had arrived at the park as she was instantly transported back to that night at the club once her lover started singing. The allure of the brunette had been too difficult to resist and the blonde far too weak to fight it. Sam had been right about one thing. Sidney was special. An enigma. One Jean was thoroughly going to enjoy exploring. 

Once the song came to an end and Sidney's voice died out, both blondes erupted into applause. Sidney let out that adorable giggle, smiling adoringly at Jean. "Sidney really loves you Mommy.." Dolly suddenly spoke up, having undone her seatbelt and sat forward in the space between them. "Can see it in her eyes." Sidney suddenly felt self-conscious, anxious as to whether she had gone too far and how Jean would react. Though the blonde surprised her yet again when she turned to Dolly with a smile and said. "I know. I love her too." 

The trio climbed out of the car, though Dolly didn't wait for the adults as she took off towards the swing set. Jean easily hooked her arm into the crook of Sidney's, stepping closer to her tiger. "Thank you..for that." Sidney spoke up. "You don't have to thank me, honey. I need to start being honest with her. With everyone." The brunette stopped them, looking into blue eyes. "What about Michael?" Jean swallowed, shifting a little on her feet. "It's time I was truthful with him too. I'll talk to him." 

"Sidney!" Dolly's voice drew their attention. "Will you come and push me?" She called, quickly tacking on a fast "please?" When she spotted the look drawing at her mother's features. "Go, love." Jean smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the singers' cheek before sending her over to her daughter. The therapist took a seat on the nearby bench, watching with a smile as Sidney ran over and grabbed the swing, pulling it back to start Dolly's momentum. 

Seeing her girls together only fueled the growing happiness in her heart. Dolly had accepted Sidney instantly, proving her worries were pointless. As for the singer, she had taken to Dolly wonderfully, she was great with the little girl and Jean couldn't be more happy. 

"Look Mommy! Sidney is making me fly so high." The little blonde giggled excitedly, waving at her mother with a bright smile. "I can see, baby! Hold on tight." Jean warned, watching as Dolly's hold tightened on the chains supporting the swing. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The trio stayed at the park for at least an hour or more until finally venturing back to the car to head home. Sidney was in awe of how much energy Dolly had and Jean enjoyed every second of watching her girls bond. Dolly was definitely excited when she realised Sidney was going home with them so she wouldn't have to say goodbye to her friend just yet. Honestly, this was the happiest Jean had seen her daughter in quite a while. She only hoped that it wouldn't change once she had spoken to Michael. 

They arrived home in good time, climbing out of the car to head inside. Dolly immediately took off upstairs to do her homework, which surprised Jean. Normally she had a fight on her hands. Strong arms slipped around her waist from behind and she didn't hesitate to settle back into them. "Thankyou for today. It's been really special." Sidney whispered, her warm breath tickling Jean's cheek. Slowly, the blonde turned in her lovers' embrace, bringing her hand up to delicately cup Sidney's cheek. "You're really special." 

Their lips met gently, eyes closed as they lost themselves to each other. Sidney never wanted this moment to end though she was sure she would have to head home before Michael arrived. After all, she needed to give Jean some time to speak with him, even if she didn't want her girl handling it alone. 

Both were so lost to the moment that they didn't hear quickened footsteps on the stairs. Nor did they hear the inevitable gasp that escaped from little lips. "Mommy..why are you kissing Sidney?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more Sidney and Dolly interactions. Let me know what you think :)


	13. Detective Dolly strikes again.

Caught. An avoidable occurrence. Or it should have been. Though neither woman could deny the invisible force that pulled them together. That and they thought the youngest blonde was occupied with homework upstairs. Both snapped apart, brown and blue eyes blown wide like a pair of caught out teenagers. Pink lips open and closed a couple times like floundering fish.

"Mommy, does Daddy know you like to kiss Sidney?" Two sets of eyes snapped towards the little blonde in total shock. Hearts pounding while minds churned desperately to process some form of response. For the most part, Dolly's tone seemed accusatory, though the smile on her lips was more amused than anything. Was the little girl enjoying this? No, her words were purely innocent. Had she been any older, Jean knew just how much fun Dolly would have had making them sweat.

"Does that mean you're going to marry Sidney too?" The questions kept coming, leaving the women rooted to the spot. Under other circumstances, both may have laughed. But now, stuck within the moment, neither knew what to say. "But you can only marry one person, right Mommy? So what happens to Daddy?" That really was the question, wasn't it. One Jean hadn't been sure how to answer until now. 

The therapist cleared her throat. She had wanted to discuss things with Michael first. Though it would seem that had been taken out of her hands. She only had herself to blame. The blonde helped others deal with their problems on a daily basis while running from her own. Now, it was time to face the music. A soft hand found hers, giving a squeeze of encouragement that she appreciated. Blue eyes met brown, a small smile on pink lips and a silent question. One Jean could answer easily with a soft shake of her head. 

"Dolly, why don't you come and sit here with us?" Jean finally spoke, gesturing to the couch. A look of concern seemed to settle in little blue eyes. Dolly knew nothing good ever came of conversations that started that way. She had witnessed it with her parents on a few occasions and with a few of her friends. Still, she made her way down the remaining stairs and over to the couch, flopping down in the space that remained between her mother and Sidney once they sat. 

"Girls can kiss girls then Mommy?" Dolly asked, looking up at her mother. Jean's lips curved into a smile as she dipped her head in a nod. "Of course sweetie. Remember. I've always told you that you can love whoever you want. Male or female, it doesn't matter." Dolly nodded slowly, smiling."But one at a time, right Mommy? So what about Daddy?" Jean seemed to pale a little, looking down guiltily. "You're right sweetie. You should only kiss one person at a time. Daddy, will no doubt be very mad at me. But that's for me to worry about, alright?" Dolly looked a little worried for a moment but then nodded. 

"Daddy and I still have lots to talk about. But I know you have already noticed that I'm not happy. That I haven't been happy for a while." The little blonde nodded quickly, shifting in the space between them. "Sidney makes you happy Mommy, is that why you kissed her?" A small smile pulled at the therapists' lips. "Well that's one of the reasons sweetheart. But it's also because I've fallen in love with her." 

"The same way you love Daddy?" She asked, tilting her head. Jean bit the inside of cheek for a moment and then slowly shook her head. "No. I love your daddy because he helped make you." She gave her daughter's tummy a light tickle to see her smile. "But I'm not in love with him anymore. Sometimes that happens with adults. When you're older. A lot older. You will understand. But for right now I need you to trust that I will make the right decisions for us all to be happy." 

The three sat in silence for a moment, both adults wanting to give the little blonde a chance to process all the new information. Jean knew her daughter would no doubt have more questions. Minutes later her assumption proved correct. 

"So, will Sidney come and live with us?" She asked, looking to the barista for a moment. "That would be so cool!" Sidney felt a smile tug at her lips, ruffling Dolly's hair gently. "Maybe.." Jean cut in, waiting until Dolly was looking her way to continue. "But that might not be here. It depends what Daddy wants to happen." 

"So Daddy won't live with us?" That was one of the questions Jean had been dreading. Her lips parted, hoping a reasonable answer would tumble forth. Though Dolly beat her to it and proved once again why her daughter was so smart. "I guess that's okay though, Mommy. It means I get two bedrooms like some of my friends, doesn't it?" Jean felt her heart swell as she looked down at her daughter, so full of love for the girl and her understanding. Carefully she pulled Dolly in for a hug, nodding her head as she held back tears. "That's right baby." She whispered, dropping a kiss to the top of Dolly's head. 

Sidney shared a watery smile with her lover. Grateful to be privy to a moment like this. For a while she had wondered if she should have left, but now she was thankful Jean had wanted her to stay. "So..what do you think kid? Is it alright if your Mommy and I are in love?" Sidney asked tentatively, her stomach somersaulting anxiously.

Peeling away from her mother's embrace, light blue eyes stared up into chocolate browns. Slowly but surely, a bright smile made its way onto Dolly's lips. "Uh huh. As long as you keep making Mommy happy. I'm okay with it." She said with a nonchalant shrug, as though it wasn't all that big of a deal. 

Both women felt a wave of relief wash over them. Of course, this was only part of the battle. There was still Michael to deal with and there was every chance Dolly could have a flip flop in emotions as things became more difficult. But for now, there was a glowing ember of hope. One they would nurture and grasp onto with both hands.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

By the time Michael arrived home, it was late. The sky was dark, only a few stars twinkling amongst the darkened clouds. Dolly was fast asleep. School, the trip to the park, homework, the talk and games with Sidney, had certainly tired her out. She had been attached to the baristas' hip all evening, leaving Jean thoroughly amused. Though once Dolly was tucked up safely in bed, the singer decided it was time for her to take her leave. 

As much as she wanted to stay and support her love. She knew her presence would only make the coming conversation more difficult for all involved. So with chaste kisses shared and a promise of a call or texts, the brunette slipped away into the night. Leaving Jean alone to ponder her thoughts. 

Michael set his briefcase near the door, removing his coat. He could see Jean sat at the table, his dark eyes boring into the back of her skull. "Later than ever tonight, honey." Her voice traveled to him. The sound of her glass tumbler settling on the table, the only other sound. "I had a lot of paperwork." He spoke, leaving so much unsaid. Jean knew what he wished to say. But she left it unvoiced, choosing instead to pour a neat amount of amber liquid into another glass for her husband. 

"We need to talk." She spoke again, sliding the glass across to the opposite seat though she still made no move to turn and look at him. Michael debated ignoring the request, heading to their room to change. But as petty as he wished to be, this talk was inevitable. One they could no longer ignore. 

Soon, he was seated across from his wife. Taking in the tired expression on her features. Jean was beautiful. Elegant. Intelligent. It was that intelligence that had often gotten her into trouble. Trouble that Michael had always tried to save her from. His hand wrapped around the glass tumbler, bringing it to his lips only to down the contents in one satisfying gulp. 

A slight smirk dusted the corner of Jean's lips as she too, downed the contents of her glass. "Neither of us are happy, Michael. I don't think we have been for a long time." The man straightened in his seat, that tight, tense exterior on full show. "We were happy Jean. Until you started finding your fun elsewhere." His tone was icy, bitter. Really he had every right to be. Jean knew that. 

"I never meant for it to go this far.." She admitted, staring down at her empty glass as if she wished to dissolve into it. "I was never meant to fall in love with her.." "You're in love with her?" He scoffed, cutting her off as his hands settled on the table. Blue eyes snapped towards the man, a flicker of flame igniting within them. "And you're not in love with Catherine?" She bit back, watching as the man she used to love deflated before her eyes. 

Clearing her throat, Jean poured more of the amber liquid into both glasses. "Exactly.." Silence rolled between them then, both lost to their own thoughts as they seemed to think over everything. Surprisingly, it was Michael that found his voice first. "All that matters now, is Dolly." "I agree." Jean spoke, though his hand rose for her to quiet while he continued speaking. "I personally feel she would be better off with Catherine and I. You are clearly unstable, Jean. And I do not see what that..barista could offer my daughter." 

Anger. Utter rage. That was the emotion that uncoiled in a fiery rampage throughout the blondes veins, pumping her entire body full of adrenaline. "You are not, taking my daughter from me. Michael." The words dripped with anger, though her voice remained low, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl upstairs. "I am her mother. I may not always make the best choices. I may be uncertain what I want in life. But I have always and will always want Dolly." 

Michael stared at his wife, unblinking. Which only seemed to rile the blonde more. She couldn't believe he would even suggest such a thing. She knew she had struggled recently with the changes in her daughter. But she had still been there. She was the one taking care of her while he stayed late at work. Taking her too and from school unless something cropped up. She loved Dolly, fiercely. There was no way anything was going to come between that. 

"What about this case hanging over you?" He asked, swirling the liquid around his glass before knocking it back. "You know I had nothing to do with that." Jean seethed. "All I ever did was try and help that girl. I should be punished for that?" Michael was quiet, only offering a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

The room was silent until Michaels' phone sounded with a new message. The lawyer pulled it from his pocket, a smile itching at the corner of his lips as he read the text. "Glad to see Catherine can make you smile." Jean muttered, bitter. Michael looked up, looking at his wife. "And? Doesn't the barista do the same for you? You know Jean… A friendship, I could have tried to understand. It would have been strange of course. But..a relationship? You're really choosing her over us?" 

"And you never stopped loving Catherine." Jean replied simply. Michael seemed to pale at that, unable to look at his wife. "So you can stay on your high horse, Michael. But neither of us are innocent in this. The best we can do now is agree on an arrangement that allows Dolly to see both her parents." 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

By the time Jean finally got into bed, she was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. The pair had hashed things out for what felt like hours. But they had eventually settled on an arrangement that would work for them. Dolly's happiness was key. It was Jean's biggest concern. Dolly seemed happy enough with the thought of Sidney being part of her life. But only time would tell how the youngest blonde would handle the rift between her mother and father. 

Checking her phone, she found a few texts from Sidney. Bringing them up onto her screen, she smiled lightly. 

S. 10.02pm.   
I'm home babe. I hope Michael doesn't keep you waiting too long. Thank you again for today.

S. 11.31pm  
Did he show up? I hope he has. 

S. 00.09am  
Call me when you're done..even if I'm sleeping..I want to know you're okay. 

Things had certainly moved quickly since the truth came out. The cat and mouse dynamic was gone and replaced with something deep. Something real. Jean only hoped that Sidney wouldn't change her mind. After all, their relationship had been based on the chase. Now, the young singer was being faced with a family. Though, the brunette seemed to take to it beautifully and Jean couldn't be more thankful for that. 

Dialing Sidney's number, Jean waited. She was almost certain it was going to ring off, but right before it did, the line was answered. Some rustling could be heard until a sleep filled voice rasped out a husky "babe?" Jean smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Hey tiger." Just like that, all the uncertainty melted away. Because Sidney was hers. And Jean knew, without a doubt, that they were going to fight for each other.


	14. Nurse Sidney.

Warm. Cold. Freezing. Boiling. Jean tossed and turned beneath the covers as a sheen of sweat beaded across her forehead. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this sick. Did she even get sick? There was that time at the museum? But Tom had drugged her, that was not the same. Jean definitely could not pinpoint a moment where she felt like this. Not in the last few years at least. 

Rolling over, she found that the alarm clock read 6:07am. That meant she had about an hour to pull herself together, get up and get Dolly ready for school. When she woke up at 8:37am to the feeling of cold lips against her forehead, she realised that had not happened. "Don't worry Mommy..I called Daddy. He's gonna take me to school." Dolly spoke, a worried look in her eyes. What the little girl failed to tell her mother, was that she had also called Sidney. 

The next time Jean woke, she didn't know what the time was. Everything was dark. A cold cloth draped over her forehead and eyes. The sound of footsteps drew her attention and she worried for a moment that Dolly had stayed home to take care of her. Her hand rose with much effort to try and remove the cloth blocking her view, but a soft hand took hold of hers, guiding it to sweet lips she knew so well. 

"Shh baby. It's all good." Sidney's velvet like voice floated to her ears. "You've got a temperature. But it's slowly coming down. Think maybe you could manage to sit up, take some pills and eat a little soup?" The barista asked, running the pad of her thumb across the back of Jean's hand gently. 

As terrible as she felt, having Sidney near certainly helped. With as much effort as she could muster, the blonde slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position with a little help from her singer. When the cloth fell away, tired blue eyes met concern riddled browns. "How are you feeling babe?" Sidney asked softly. Jean managed a faint smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Terrible.." She admitted. 

"What are you doing here honey?" She asked, shifting a little and letting out a groan. "Last I remember, Dolly was leaving for school with Michael." Sidney got a little smile at that. "She called me. Said she was worried about you. I offered to take her to school but she had already called Michael at that point." The brunette spoke, reaching over to gently brush blonde hair back from her lovers' face. "So, the second I found out you were sick, I went to the store and grabbed a few things and made my way over." 

Jean's cheeks were already flushed, but Sidney's sweet words turned them a darker shade of pink. "You didn't need to do that.." She trailed off, though she had to admit it was one of the sweetest gestures she had ever received. "Of course I did. My girl needed me." The barista said simply, shifting to sit beside Jean against the headboard. Once she was settled, she reached for the tray she had brought upstairs and settled it over her lap. Handing two paracetamol to Jean along with a glass of water, Sidney waited for the therapist to take them before carefully sliding the tray onto the blondes lap. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I went with a vegetable soup." The singer admitted, biting her bottom lip. 

"It's perfect, thankyou." Jean whispered, her head settling gently on Sidney's shoulder. It took a lot of effort, but Jean eventually managed to polish off at least half the bowl of soup before her eyes grew heavy again. Sidney removed the tray, setting it off to the side as she guided Jean back down to her pillow, her fingers combing through soft locks. "Sleep, love. You need all the rest you can get right now." 

When blue eyes opened next, the room was dark. Rolling over the blonde groaned softly, though it didn't take as much effort as it had earlier in the day. The time on the clock beside her bed read 20:17pm. Had she really slept the afternoon and most of the evening away? That was so unlike her. But then again, she had Sidney now. Someone who she felt she could rely on. Someone she knew would be there for her daughter if she couldn't. Of course, realistically, she knew Michael could do that for Dolly too. But the man often put his work before his family. Unfortunately it was something they had often found themselves bickering about.

The sound of her bedroom doorway opening drew her attention, eyes blinking to adjust to the light that filtered in. "Oh..Mommy you're awake..I'm sorry.." Dolly said quickly, worried she had woken her mother. Jean pushed herself into a sitting position and quickly shook her head. "You didn't wake me sweetie, it's alright." she smiled, gesturing for her daughter to come closer. Dolly didn't need further encouragement as she rushed towards the bed. Hurried footsteps and a hushed voice joined the mix next "Dolly..I thought I told you not to wake your Mom.." Sidney whispered, having obviously missed Jean inviting her daughter into the room.

Both blondes shared a soft giggle, looking towards the worried singer as she stepped inside the room. When brown eyes caught sight of two pairs of cheeky blues looking her way, she visibly settled, a smile tugging at her lips. "You're awake." Stating the obvious of course, but that didn't matter as she slowly made her way over. 

"You've been taking care of Dolly?" Jean asked with a knowing smile. Dolly grinned and immediately nodded. "Uh huh! And she cooked me dinner Mommy. It was so great!" Sidney felt her cheeks warm, looking down bashfully for a moment. Though when her eyes met Jeans' the soft smile she received made her own lips curve into a smile. "Michael wanted to pick her up. But Dolly insisted that she wanted me." There was obvious pride to Sidney's tone as she spoke. Though it was clear to Jean that there were words left unsaid in front of her daughter. Michael was no doubt less than pleased. 

"How are you feeling Mommy?" Dolly asked, concern swirling around in light blues. "Better." Jean smiled. "How could I not when my two favourite people are right here with me?" Dolly giggled softly at her mother's words, gently wrapping her arms around the older womans' neck. When Sidney didn't join in, the young blonde drew back and gave her a pointed look. "Come on Sid! We have to help Mommy feel better!" With a soft laugh, Sidney shifted and enveloped both blondes in a warm embrace, smiles on each of their faces. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The trio had stayed cuddled up for a while until Dolly's eyes had become heavy with sleep. Jean had looked on as Sidney expertly carried her daughter from the room, tucking her into her own bed down the hall. The therapist was left in constant awe of Sidney and the way she had easily settled into family life. Though Jean had every intention of making sure they had some time to themselves too, she just wasn't entirely sure how to put her plan into action just yet. 

Sidney returned about twenty minutes later, her lips curved in a constant smile that made Jean's heart flutter. Though when their eyes met, the way Sidney looked at her always left her entirely breathless. Making her way over, the singer perched on the edge of the bed. Reaching a gentle hand over to brush against Jean's forehead. Her temperature had definitely gone down, the relief obvious in warm brown eyes. 

"How are you feeling babe?" She asked, leaning over to brush a delicate kiss to Jean's flushed cheek. "Much better." The beauty nodded, smiling at her tigress. The duvet had pooled around Jean's waist, leaving her shirt on show. "You know..I wondered where that shirt had gone." The singer muttered playfully, eyeing her girlfriend in her white sleeveless tank, printed with a golden tiger silhouette. Girlfriend? That was a new thought in her mind. But it was true, wasn't it? This beautiful woman was her girlfriend. That thought made Sidney's smile grow tenfold. 

Jean looked a little sheepish, looking down at the shirt for a moment as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "I..uh.." It wasn't like the well put together woman to be speechless. The singer let out a soft giggle. "It's alright babe. I already assumed. Besides. It looks much better on you." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. Jean chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Meanie." She teased, which only served to make Sidney laugh. 

Quiet fell between the two afterwards. A comfortable silence that they both enjoyed. Happy to just be in each others' company. They had not really had many moments like this, especially not more recently. The barista just wished it was under better circumstances, not that her love was feeling unwell.

"Are you hungry?" Sidney asked after a while, realising how late it was. "Ravenous.." Jean admitted. "You have definitely done a good job of taking care of me. I feel much better than this morning." The blonde admitted. "I'm glad." Sidney hummed, reaching over to tuck a couple strands of hair back behind Jean's ear. "Take those." Sidney spoke, pointing to the paracetamol and glass of water on the bedside table. 

While Jean busied herself doing exactly that, the singer shifted back to the edge of the bed. "What would you like to eat?" She asked, looking into blue eyes. Jean seemed to think about it for a moment "is there any more of that soup?" She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. With a smile, Sidney stood, pressing a tender kiss to a pale forehead. "I'll be back." She promised before slipping from the room, leaving Jean alone with her thoughts once more. 

Sleep must have taken her again without her knowledge. The next thing she knew her phone was vibrating on the bedside table. Reaching for it blindly, she pulled the glowing device to her ear. "Hello Jean." The blonde held back a sigh at the sound of her husbands' voice. "How are you feeling?" He asked, though it was evident he wasn't interested in the response. "I trust Dolly got home safely since she chose your little...friend to pick her up." At that Jean sat up, face flushed but before she could say anything, Sidney appeared in the doorway carrying a tray. 

Realising the therapist was on the phone, Sidney moved to set the tray down and leave. The sudden grip on her wrist told her to stay. Taking a seat beside the blonde, Sidney noted the hint of anger in blue eyes. 'Michael?' She mouthed, receiving a nod in response. The singer shifted herself to sit against the headboard, gently guiding Jean to rest back against her chest. 

Things had not been going too well between the married couple since their discussion a couple weeks ago. Michael had moved out of the family home, insisting that Jean should live there so that Dolly could continue to go to school. Jean wasn't sure how long that would be suitable, however. Since Michael would often turn up unannounced, leaving the house feeling more like a prison sentence than the home it once was. 

"Jean? Are you listening to me?" Stirred quickly from her thoughts, Jean nodded. Sidney had to bite back a chuckle and dropped a kiss to the therapists' shoulder. "Words, love." She whispered. Unfortunately, Michael heard the voice too. "She's there now? Don't tell me she's been looking after our daughter all night?" The words were dark, venomous. 

"Michael. You know that I'm unwell. What was Sidney supposed to do? Pick Dolly up from school and leave her to fend for herself?" She asked incredulously. There was a pause, for a moment, Jean thought her husband had hung up. "No.." He muttered. "But she could have called the babysitter!" "And waste money when she was more than happy, more than capable of taking care of Dolly herself?" Jean cut in. Another pause and time ticked on, Michael's breathing being the only indication he was still on the line. 

"You know how I feel about this Jeanie." Taking up other tactics, ones that had been long lost to the blonde. "Frankly, I don't care." She replied as Sidney lightly massaged her shoulders. The singer could hear the conversation and felt a sense of pride that Jean was standing up for her. "All that matters is that Dolly is taken care of. You expect me to be happy when Catherine spends time with her, you at least owe me the same respect when Dolly is with Sidney." 

Michael scoffed, bitter. "That is hardly the same." It was Jean's turn this time, to let out an airy laugh. "You're right. It isn't. Dolly actually enjoys Sidney's company." With that the blue eyed beauty pulled the phone from her ear and disconnected the call. Sidney, slack jawed, watched on with an amused and rather impressed expression soon filling her eyes. 

"Babe..was that the right thing to do?" She asked. Jean shifted, turning in her lovers' embrace. Her hand rose to delicately cup Sidney's cheek, staring into beautiful brown eyes that had captivated her since the very first time they met. "Of course it was the right thing to do..we are together now. He has to accept that, sooner rather than later." 

As soon as the words escaped, lips met in tender promise. Promise of what was to come and what they would need to endure. Promise that no matter what happened, they would get through it together. "I love you." Jean whispered, first to break the kiss. "I can't thank you enough for all you've done, all you do." 

Pink lips curved into a sweet smile, caressing a soft clammy cheek. "You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you." Biting the inside of her cheek, Sidney paused, finding her words. "I didn't think I would be good at this, Jean. Parenting. I was sure I would fail. Things have changed a lot since we met. But I wouldn't change a second of it. Nothing in life is ever easy. But together we can do this." 

Jean turned her head into the hand on her cheek, delivering a few gentle kisses to soft skin. "You haven't failed at anything. In fact, you've done nothing but exceed expectations." Blue eyes met brown once more. "You've been wonderful with Dolly since the moment you met..taken her on as if she is your own. I couldn't ask for more." Soft smiles and kisses were shared between the pair, ignoring the vibration of Jean's phone beside them. Once they broke apart, sweet smiles were shared, grateful to one another for the reassurance. 

"You should eat your soup babe, otherwise it'll get cold." Sidney eventually cut the happy silence, settling the discarded tray across Jeans' lap. The barista had prepared soup with a few slices of buttered bread, along with a warm mug of herbal tea. "Babe..this looks wonderful." The blonde praised, wasting no time as she tore off a piece of bread and dipped it into her soup, letting out a happy hum as it passed her lips. 

Sidney was relieved to see that Jean seemed to have improved. Unbeknownst to her, the therapist had been sick for a few days, keeping it a secret from her love. Dolly soon saw to that though, requesting Sidney's help.

"You know..I've been thinking.." Jean spoke after finishing a mouthful of soup. Sidney became tense beside her, alerting the blonde to her choice of words. "Shit, nothing like that honey." She reassured quickly, turning her head to meet worried browns. "No, I was thinking since Michael desperately wants to see Dolly, he should. He could have her for the weekend and you and I..well we could do something fun." Blue eyes were bright, playful, mysterious. Sidney felt her stomach tighten at the sight. "You mean a date night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me longer than I thought! Had a bit of writers block this week. Hope you enjoy the chapter!


	15. Date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M after the ~~

"Are you sure this is the place?" Oh how reminiscent this moment was as Jean peered out of the taxi windows, observing the grimy looking building not too far away. When confirmation came from the driver, she caught her bottom lip between her teeth, holding back a sigh as a smile slowly itched at the corner of her lips. Sidney had warned her, she supposed. Her beautiful girlfriend had told her to keep an open mind, knowing full well that aside from Jean's quest to seek her out in the beginning, the therapist had not spent much time in places such as this. Well, not since marrying Michael at least. Jeans' younger years had been filled with far more adventures and it was that free spirit, that Michael could never tame. 

A fully recovered Jean slipped from the cab, paying the driver with a smile. It had been a few weeks since they planned this night. Dolly was spending the weekend with Michael and Catherine, giving Jean some much needed time with the woman she loved. Perhaps this night would reignite the cat and mouse chase that had been the foundation of their relationship. Not that they needed it. Both were happy with the new family dynamic that had settled over them, but that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun. 

Sidney had taken everything in her stride since the truth came out. Accepted Jean and the family life. Now, it was time to explore their relationship. To spend some well deserved time together, just the two of them. Though Jean doubted much talking would be taking place. And that thought brought a small smirk to her lips. 

Heels clacked on the concrete beneath her feet as the therapist made her way towards the battered stone building. It had definitely seen better days, it's windows all boarded up. The walls were littered with graffiti, some new, some old. Jean found herself enjoying the intricacies of each design, her steps slowing to admire the work as she wondered how long it took people to make such beautiful masterpieces. 

As the blonde rounded the corner, she noticed a large man in a designer black suit. His bald head standing out as if illumines from the tatty street lamps that provided low visibility outside the somewhat eerie building. His eyes surveyed the dark alley, talking into the piece fitted in his ear every so often. If anything, he looked out of place, stood outside the rusted door of the abandoned building. But at least it was another sign that she had made it to the right place, or so she hoped. 

"Evenin'" The bouncer nodded, his accent thick as he caught sight of her approach. Jean squared her shoulders, standing tall, suddenly nervous that her age would affect her chances of getting inside. Plenty of stories were often heard, bouncers turning away older people from clubs leaving them mortified. Jean prided herself on her appearance. Sidney certainly wasn't shy in letting her know just how beautiful she was. Age was simply a number. 

"Comin' inside, beautiful?" The bouncer pulled Jean from her musings, a small smirk making its way onto her lips at his compliment. A gentle nod was her only response. "Wrist." He spoke again, pressing a stamp to pale skin once Jean held out her hand. Taking a look at the black ink on her wrist, the blonde grinned. It was a tiger eye, a lucky coincidence that instantly made her heart flutter. 

When the large rusty door was pulled open, music filtered out into the night, loud and pumping. It was surprising really that the entire building wasn't vibrating from the sheer volume of sound. "Have a good night." The bouncer grinned, holding his hand out to help Jean up the steps to head through the door which she graciously accepted. The door closed heavily behind her, trapping the blonde in a memory of the club she had gone to the night Sidney first found out about Dolly.. Oh how things had changed since then. 

"Excuse me!" A gruff voice sounded over the music, spurring Jean to shift out of the way as a group of men pushed out of the door she had entered moments before. The manners were unexpected in a place like this, but still appreciated nonetheless. The sound of her heels was drowned out by the music as she made her way down the long hallway that opened out into a huge room, filled with writhing bodies. The most exciting part? Her singer was amongst them somewhere. A thrill rolled through her, picturing dark eyes following her every move as she made her way through the club. It almost felt as if she could feel them dancing across her skin already, perhaps they were. 

Making her way through the crowd, the blonde turned heads, not that she noticed. She only had eyes for one woman, one that had captivated her from the second she walked into the Rabbit Hole. Jean was wearing skinny jeans and Sidney's sleeveless tiger shirt, knowing how her lover had reacted when she wore it last. She had completed the look with her biker style jacket, her soft blonde locks falling in loose curls to her shoulders. She wore light makeup and a seductive red lip that her tongue peaked out to brush across once she reached the bar. 

Ordering a shot of bullet came easier than she expected, despite the level of people surrounding the bar. The amber liquid swirled around her glass once, twice, before she knocked it back with a satisfied sigh. A few people approached, offering drinks which she declined, turning every so often to scan her eyes across the throngs of people in search of the one woman she wanted. Question was. Where was Sidney?

Seems she wouldn't have to wait much longer. A hand on her waist drew her attention, warm breath ghosting against her ear. "Well aren't you a vision tonight.." Jean would know Sidney's voice anywhere, even with the blaring music and drunken dancers. The hand on her hip splayed out, staking its claim to any passer by. This was a new side to Sidney, one Jean had yet to have the pleasure of seeing all that much. "Now, tell me. What is a stunning woman like you, doing way out here?" Sidney spoke again, her tongue dusting against the shell of Jean's ear as she spoke, sending shivers up the older woman's spine. 

So that was the game they were playing? Jean thought as excitement coursed through her. Bottom lip caught between her teeth, she turned her head just enough to catch beautiful, captivating eyes. "Oh you know..looking for some fun." Sidney's eyes seemed to darken at that response, shining intensely as they surveyed Jeans' face for a moment. Then, her sinfully sexy lips quirked into a teasing smile. "That can be arranged." 

Nothing could have prepared Jean when she turned around to finally face her lover. For Sidney must have remembered the dream Jean had told her about. There was Sidney, in a form hugging red dress, displaying her curves as her hair fell in loose waves. Light makeup accentuated her beautiful features and that leather jacket Jean had come to love hung around her shoulders. The music didn't matter in that moment, Jean could hear Sidney's teasing giggle, her eyes bright, playful as they gazed into delighted blues that spent many minutes drinking in the vision in front of her. 

"You look exquisite.." Jean spoke, their game forgotten in Jean's mind. What need was there for a game? Why pretend the beauty was anything but hers? Sidney's lips quirked up into a smirk, biting her bottom lip when Jean stepped forward and took hold of her hips, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. When the kiss broke, Sidney slipped her arms around her lovers' shoulders, her lips tickling the blondes' ear. "This is surprising..after all..we have only just met.." Sidney teased. A soft huff of amusement fell from sinful red lips that moved to brush against Sidney's cheek. "Screw that. I'd much rather stake my claim..you're mine, after all.." 

Jean loved the shade of pink that flushed the soft cheeks of her lover, knowing what effect such possessive words had on them both. Sidney's fingers combed lazily through Jean's soft curls, lips curved in a teasing smirk. "I suppose you're right. After all, I've seen the way people look at you and I don't want to share." 

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that left both breathless, their bodies soon gravitated to the middle of the dance floor. Entwined, they found their rhythm, moving together as if they were alone and not a single other person existed in their universe. Lips met in an occasional dance of teeth and tongue while hands roamed freely over delicious curves. When their eyes met, mirrored desire was clear as day. A desire that had burned like an ever growing flame between them since the second they first met. 

"For someone who can't dance, you're doing exceptionally well.." Sidney drawled into the blondes' ear, making her smirk. Her hands took hold of Sidney's hips, giving a firm squeeze as she pulled their bodies flush against one another. "Speak for yourself, tiger." She grinned, staring into chocolate browns. Sidney's eyes seemed to twinkle in the low lighting of the club, teasing and mischievous. Full of an intensity that was so uniquely Sidney. 

This moment brought back memories of their night together in Sidney's apartment. That perfect night that brought them so much closer together. The night Jean realised she was falling in love. There wasn't a chance in hell she could let Sidney go. Every second of the fall out was worth it as long as Sidney was by her side. 

A few times wandering hands joined the mix, but a simple look from either brown or blue had the owner of said hand walking away with their tail between their legs. For neither wanted the company of another. Both were solely wrapped up in each other, so much so that things were becoming rather heated. Hot breath ghosted against the shell of Sidney's ear, the voice that followed filled with need. "I want you.." 

Those three words had sparks flying from that ever growing flame, causing it to burn hotter than before. Sparks erupted in the pit of Sidney's stomach, her need for Jean overwhelming. Her hand tangled in blonde locks, tugging sharply to draw Jean's gaze to her own, watching as a teasing smirk spread across her lovers' kiss stained lips. "Now." Jean mouthed, eyes alight with mischief. Sidney's lips parted in a soft gasp, surprised yet again by her blonde lover and her wicked ways. Jean took full advantage of the moment as she pressed herself firmly to her young barista and captured her lips in a kiss that was sure to leave them both in a daze. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

It was that exact daze, that carried them both on weightless legs to the bathroom. The crowd parted seamlessly to allow them through, obvious to everyone exactly what would be happening in the bathroom down the hall. The door locked with a satisfying click behind them. Not that Jean had time to think, not when she was suddenly pressed against that door sharply, both hands pinned in a strong grasp above her head. Now, that was not something she was expecting. "And here I wanted to treat you all special.." Sidney drawled, hinting at the fact they were supposed to be heading back to her apartment for some much needed time together. 

The blonde let out a husky chuckle full of need, trying to free herself from Sidney's grasp, but the hand holding her only seemed to tighten as her lips peppered kisses along Jeans' strong jaw. "Uh uh. I'm in control here, babe." She teased, her free hand trailing slowly up Jeans' side only to travel slowly over firm breasts, giving them both a playful squeeze in turn. Jean gasped, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Don't tease.." She almost whined, searching for friction as Sidney's bare thigh slipped easily between her legs.

This was not their first time in a public setting and it would not be the last. Knowing this, it was only a matter of time before someone was hammering on the door to use the bathroom. And that meant that the singer didn't have time to put Jean through the teasing she enjoyed. Sidney's lips latched on to the base of Jean's neck, staking their claim as her free hand slipped down to toy along the waistband of her jeans. Moments later, that same hand slipped inside, surprised to find that her well put together therapist lover, was not wearing any underwear. 

"My oh my, what have we here?" The singer teased, her hand easily cupping Jean's bare mound. The blonde gasped, rocking down into Sidney's touch. "Please.." She breathed, already soaked from their joint teasing on the dance floor. The barista didn't need any further begging as her fingers slipped through slick folds and two easily dipped inside her love. Jean's breath came in short pants as Sidney used her thigh to help thrust her fingers harder and deeper into the blonde, the heel of her hand hitting her swollen bundle of nerves perfectly on each thrust. 

Still, Jean tugged at Sidney's hold, but her tiger wasn't about to let go of her prey. Their lips met in a deep kiss, hungry for each other as Sidney worked her lover to the brink. Her fingers thrust and curled expertly inside Jean while her lips swallowed each and every moan that tried to escape. Kiss swollen lips traveled along Jean's strong jaw, tugging teasingly at her earlobe. "Cum for me baby." Sidney moaned, knowing what the breathiness of her voice always did to her love. 

A loud knocking, or rather pounding began, vibrating the door. Blue eyes filled with lust flew open, searching out darkened browns. But Sidney didn't stop, a third finger slipped inside the blonde, curling deep inside the woman she loved. Her eyes stared into blues with untapped intensity and within a few short seconds, Jean was toppling over the edge into a never ending cycle of bliss. The moans that escaped were captured by smirking lips, swallowing each and every one as the blonde came. 

The knocking stopped for a moment, long enough for Sidney to remove her hand from Jean's trousers and release the hold on her wrists. Her arm wrapped around Jean's lithe waist, drawing her into her embrace as she unlocked the door. When it burst open, a woman stood there, eyes wide as she took in the scene before her. Though, it wasn't the sight of two lovers embracing that had her eyes wide. Nor was it their disheveled appearance. No, Sidney brought the hand that had been in her lovers trousers moments before to her lips and started to suck her fingers clean, her eyes filled with mischief as she stared at the woman that had so rudely interrupted them. 

Cheeks inflamed, the woman clearly didn't know where to look. Though after a moment she settled on rushing past the duo into a stall which she slammed shut behind herself. Jean, startled by the sound, drew back from where her face had been buried in Sidney's neck to find her lover smirking victoriously, her fingers still trapped between her lips. "Sidney!" Jean laughed, breathless, smacking Sidney's shoulder to which the cheeky singer only laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "What? You're far too delicious to waste."

Jeans' cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, her hand rising to gently tug the fingers from lips she loved so she could connect them with her own. The kiss lasted a few long minutes, only drawing back once air became an issue. "Let's go home.." Sidney spoke first, her hands sneaking down to settle over the blondes' perfect ass, giving a cheeky squeeze. "I'm not finished with you yet." She hummed, eyes playful. Though this time it was Jean's turn to be mischievous as she cupped Sidney's cheek. "You'll just have to wait.." She smirked. "You owe me a drink and another dance first." 

A look of dismay flashed across Sidney's features which only served to draw a husky laugh from the teasing therapist. Her arms hooked around Sidney's neck, drawing her into another perfect kiss. "As if I'd make you wait.." She hummed. "I can't wait to get you out of those clothes and make you mine.." Jean's eyes sparkled, her deep blues seemingly darker as they filled with lust. "Let's just hope we can make it home." With one final kiss and a teasing wink, the blonde drew back and headed out the door with a seductive sway to her hips. Jean always knew exactly how to tease, leaving Sidney utterly mesmerised. 

The sound of a moan from the nearby stall snapped Sidney from her naughty thoughts, realising exactly who that moan belonged to. It would seem the intensity between them left others rather heated too. With a small smirk, she drew her phone from her pocket and dialed a taxi, closing the door behind her to leave the no doubt highly embarrassed woman, in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) let me know if you would like me to continue and if there is anything you would like to see happen between our lovely ladies!

**Author's Note:**

> I wish there was a season 2 so we could see their stories play out on-screen. But for now i'll just have to loose myself in writing, fan-fictions and videos. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you think I should continue.


End file.
